Nadie valora lo que tiene
by freewritter007
Summary: Peter, Elizabeth y su apuesto hijo Neal, estan a punto de vivir las peores vacaciones de su vida. La historia contiene spanking Disciplina paternal.
1. Una Aventura en la playa

_**Advertencias: **__La historia está inspirada en la serie White Collar, aclaro que el contenido de estas páginas son fruto de mi imaginación y no poseo los derechos de la misma. Las series y personajes mostrados en ella son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y sólo los utilizo con fines de diversión._

_No pretendo con esto infringir ninguna ley de copyright ni obtener ninguna ganancia económica._

_Todas mis historias contienen Spanking paternal. Si no le gusta, pues ustedes ya saben… _

_Escribir es mi pasatiempo favorito y el que disfruten de la historia es mi mejor recompensa, así que a leer!_

…

**NADIE VALORA LO QUE TIENE…**

_El sol radiante y acogedor se reflejaba con majestuosidad en el inmenso y cálido mar. El cielo azul, como envidioso de aquel colorido espectáculo, lucía sus mejores galas de verano cubriendo como un hermoso manto la blanca arena que con suavidad refugiaba cientos de pintorescas conchas marinas…y qué decir de las alegres palmeras danzantes al ritmo de la fresca brisa que con su dulce canto completaba el cuadro perfecto de un paraíso terrenal…._

Sentado en una silla reclinable a la orilla de la playa, con sus ojitos levemente cerrados_, _un jovencito…mejor dicho…el atractivo caballero Neal Caffrey tenía a su disposición todos los elementos para protagonizar una película romántica…bueno…casi todos. Le faltaba un pequeño detalle… _la hermosa y sexy chica de enormes senos…dientes perfectos y enormes senos…cabello de oro ligeramente ondulado y largo pero que no cubra sus enormes senos y vestida con su diminuto traje de baño de estampado tropical que resalte, por supuesto, sus enormes senos._

Envuelto en su mundo de inocencia y fantasía, Neal escuchó suaves pasos… _la supermodelo de piel bronceada entraba en la escena, sonriendo con picardía…la pasión era evidente en sus enormes ojos tan azules y cálidos como el mismo mar que les arrullaba al suave compás de las olas. _

_Nuestro galán, mostrando un toque de misterio, devolvía con discreción la sonrisa al mismo tiempo que ella se acercaba en silencio…El podía escuchar claramente el sonido de su respiración alrededor de su cuello y todo su cuerpo…bueno…una parte específica de su cuerpo…se estremeció al sentir esos perfectos deditos de porcelana jugueteando con su cabello mientras sus apetecidos y voluptuosos labios rosa le susurraban al oído dulces palabras de amor y pasión…_

_**-¿Disfrutas del paisaje hijo?...**_

_-UUUGGGGGG…Papá!...Tu sí que sabes cómo arruinar el momento!_

_**-Pero…Pero yo qué hice?...**_Peter estaba sorprendido por la inexplicable explosión de su querido hijo, que segundos antes parecía muy pero muy a gusto disfrutando de las caricias que le hacía en su cabecita.

-_Y todavía lo preguntas?...Sabes qué?… mejor olvídalo yo me largo de aquí!..._

_**-Cálmate un poco Neal y baja la voz!... Muestra algo de respeto!…**_El tono severo de Peter ya no reflejaba curiosidad ni sorpresa.

_-¿Respeto?…Quieres que te muestre respeto cuando tú mismo invades mi privacidad!_

_**-¿Privacidad?….**__Pero de qué demonios habla este chico!...__**Santo cielo Neal, pero si estamos en plena playa!... hay por lo menos treinta o cuarenta mujeres a nuestro alrededor!**_

_-Exacto…ese el puntoooo!..._

_-__**Neal… yo pensé que tal vez querías un poco de compañía...**_

_-Ohhh padre yo ya estaba muy bien acompañado!..._Neal aún conservaba fresco en su mente el recuerdo de su sensual compañera de ojos azules, blanca sonrisa…ahhh y enormes senos, como si hubiese sido un acontecimiento real.

_**-¿Qué?... **_Peter dijo negando con su cabeza…_** No entiendo de qué hablas…**_

_-Mira mejor me voy, no tengo tiempo de darte clases sobre un tema en el que tú ya deberías ser un experto!_

El chico se levantaba con furia y se alejaba pateando la arena mientras el desconcertado Peter aún se preguntaba…_Qué pecado tan grande había cometido para insultar al soberano Rey del drama…Neal caffrey!_

…

_**-Te juro que no lo entiendo…no lo entiendo…yo no hice nada…AGGGG…Es tan desesperante!**_

El angustiado padre conversaba con su bella esposa, sentado en desayunador de la pequeña cabaña que alquilaron cerca de la playa, repasaba una y otra vez la conversación, o mejor dicho, la discusión que acababa de tener con un ser de otro planeta que había usurpado el cuerpo de su hijo.

Era urgente que un intérprete le ayudase a comprender el dialecto indescifrable que hablaba Neal….o de lo contrario daba por hecho que las futuras conversaciones estarían más llenas de "efectos especiales" que de palabras.

_**-Pensé que éstas vacaciones familiares, lejos de la oficina y de todo el trabajo nos ayudarían a cultivar una verdadera relación padre-hijo!**_

Peter enlazaba su cabeza entre sus manos mientras daba un suspiro con evidente cansancio. Elizabeth le abrazó con ternura depositando un beso en su frente, le dolía mucho ver sufrir un a su esposo, aunque estaba segura que todo el asunto no era más que un mal entendido…_Hombres, por qué les es tan difícil arreglar las cosas!_

_-No te preocupes tanto cariño, dale un poco de tiempo…lo más probable es que ahora esté interesado en cultivar otro tipo de relaciones… ¿no crees?_

Peter tardó unos segundos en comprender el rastro de picardía que bailaba tanto en los ojos como en las palabras de su esposa.

_**-OOUUUHHH…Pero entonces…entonces...Santo cielo Elizabeth!... Urge que Neal y yo tengamos…bueno hablemos…es decir…**_

_-Espera…espera un minuto Peter…Uhmm no crees que Neal ya es lo suficientemente grandecito para que…bueno…para que él y tu tengan…"la Charla"…_El dijo sonriendo mientras hacía comillas con sus dedos.

_**-Pero es que…**_

_-¡Por Dios Peter Burke!...Neal no tiene quince años!_

_**-Yo sé …yo sé!...Pero cómo estás tan segura que… bueno…que…uuuggg tú sabes!**_

_-OOOhhh vamos Peter ambos sabemos que nuestro hijo no es precisamente "San_ _Neal Caffrey"!_

_**-Si, si lo sé pero...me gustaría saber si está tomando las debidas precauciones… **_

_-Lo está!_ …_yo encontré una caja de preservativos en su gaveta el otro día…_Elizabeth respondió con mucha naturalidadmientras los ojos de Peter se ensancharon hasta la luna…_ pero que conste que fue sin querer… yo solo estaba doblando su ropa y pues…pues…_

_**-Haaayy El!…no me refiero a ese tipo de precaución!**_

_-Jajajaja…si lo sé Peter, solo que es muy divertido verte en tu faceta de padre súper protector…_**El continuó sonriendo unos segundo más antes de recuperar su cordura…**_Sé exactamente lo que le preocupa Sr. Burke_….**dijo volviendo a un tono serio**…_Tienes miedo de que Neal salga lastimado de nuevo._

El recuerdo de los días de tristeza y frustración que Neal había vivido por culpa de Kate, vino a la mente de ambos padres en éste momento. Fueron días muy difíciles para todos y Peter estaba dispuesto a dar su propia vida si fuese necesario para evitar que su hijo cayera en ése abismo de dolor nuevamente.

Es por eso que, a pesar de que Peter siempre sostuvo que el motivo de sus inesperadas vacaciones fue para dar un descanso a su desgastado cuerpo del estrés laboral, El apostaba su colección de zapatos nuevos a que él único motor posible de alejar a su estricto esposo, una semana completa de su trabajo…eran los ojos tristes de un niño llamado Neal Caffrey.

Elizabeth sonrió al recordar la explosión de alegría reflejada en los rostros de Peter y Neal mientras cotejaban su lista de todos los artículos necesarios para su viaje... _"Bloqueador_…**Si!**..._ropa de manta_…**Si!**…_lentes de sol_…**Si!**..._tarjeta de crédito ilimitada_…**Uhmm Nop**…_Vamos Papá, ¿Cómo esperas que conquiste a las turista?¿Con caracolitos y conchitas de mar?..._**Impresiónalas…con tu encantadora sonrisa!...**Peter terminó respondiendo entre carcajadas".

_- Te confieso que yo también tengo temor de que Neal vuelva a sufrir…_Elizabeth comentó entre suspiros dejando atrás sus recuerdos_…Pero esa no es razón suficiente para aislarlo del mundo, debemos confiar en él Peter…Debemos darle un poco de espacio… _

_**- Ok…ok…ok, ya basta…quizá tengas razón, vamos a darle un poco de tiempo sin el monitoreo de sus padres...**_Peter levantó las manos en señal de derrota, muy en su interior reconocía que su esposa, como siempre, tenía la razón…_**Voy a concederle un poco de espacio…Pero no el suficiente para que nos haga abuelos!**_

…

Aún resentido con el mundo, pero con un pequeño…pequeñiiiito sentimiento de culpa acechando su conciencia, Neal caminaba sin rumbo. Las olas rozaban sus pies descalzos y la arena cambiaba de colores al compás de la fascinante puesta de sol.

Ante este majestuoso escenario le era imposible mantener su enojo y la voz de su conciencia empezó a reprenderle con más fuerza que antes…_¿Por qué se había comportado como un idiota con su padre?…el viejo solo quería pasar un rato en su compañía y él había reaccionado como Ebenezer Scrooge antes de la visita de los tres fantasmas navideños!...Tal vez debería regresar al hotel y disculparse con Peter o tal vez…WOOOWWW_

La silueta de tres hermosas chicas atrajo su atención, al parecer tenían serias intenciones de iniciar una fogata a la orilla de la playa, pero el fuego se negaba aparecer.

Con discreción dio un ligero y picaresco vistazo a cada una de ellas, para planificar su siguiente movimiento. La primera era alta y piel perfectamente bronceada aunque muy delgada para su gusto, la segunda era risueña pero menos atractiva…aún así poseía algo de mucho interés para nuestro amigo…senos enormes y redondos. La tercera joven estaba sentada sobre una manta en la arena, pies cruzados y cerveza en mano… de inmediato se percató de la presencia del atractivo visitante…

_-¿Nos hechas una manito con la fogata bombón?_

No era rubia ni tampoco vestía la soñada tanga de estampado tropical que Neal había imaginado, pero era imposible negar la perfección de su cuerpo y sobre todo el tono seductor en su voz…El chico se acercó un poco y bajo el matiz romántico del atardecer, cayó de rodillas ante la magnificencia de aquellos ojos azules que eran el mejor atributo que la joven poseía y que seguro provocaban la envidia del mar en plenitud… rendido a su suerte como náufrago en plena tormenta, todo sentimiento de arrepentimiento o cordura que Neal Caffrey podría sentir…había muerto ahogado. …Y en aquella hora, la chica de ojos azules y voz seductora se convertía en la dueña absoluta de sus pensamientos.

-_**Encantado… **_Neal respondió mientras corría a encender el fuego, se había convertido en un esclavo.

Pasó mucho tiempo, los minutos se hicieron horas y con cierto aire de sensualidad y misterio, entre elogios y cervezas, el ingenuo joven relataba su excitante vida como agente del FBI, quien junto a su "asistente" Peter Burke, resolvían los más arriesgados crímenes de cuello Blanco.

…

_**-Estoy preocupado El…**_ Como león enjaulado, un impaciente Padre daba vueltas de un lado a otro de la pequeña sala con la vista clavada en el reloj…Elizabeth temía que hubiese hecho un agujero en las alfombras.

_-Peter, prometiste darle más espacio ¿recuerdas?..._

_**-Si voy a darle más espacio El…luego de advertirle lo que pasará si no se comporta! **_

Elizabeth estaba a punto de hablar cuando escucharon una escandalosa serenata…Alguien estaba cantando, mejor dicho aullando, frente al corredor de su cabaña. Peter abrió la puerta de golpe y dirigió una aguda mirada al joven cantante, que de más está decir, enmudeció ante el regaño silencioso de los ojos de su padre…El agente Burke hizo una seña con su mano indicando al chico entrar...

El olor a alcohol era tan penetrante en los sentidos de Peter en ése momento, como el hecho que su hijo no tenía ni una pizca de talento musical.

_**-No voy a preguntar lo que estuviste haciendo hasta éstas horas Neal…¿Sabes por qué?**_

_-Uhmmm…¿Porque eres adivino?...OUCHHHHH!_

_**-No…**_Peter dijo muy cabreado dando una fuerte nalgada al chico…_**porque tengo sentido del olfato y tú apestas a Alcohol!**_

_-Si, me tomé un par de cervezas… pero te aseguro que ese olor no se me va quitar a base de nalgadas!...OUCHHHHHH!_

_**-El olor a cerveza no...**_Peter dio un golpe más fuerte que el anterior…_**pero espero que tu insolencia sí!**_

_-Vale vale, ya basta…_Neal caminaba hacia atrás con las manos en sus asentaderas…_No entiendo por qué te enojas tanto!_

_**-Creí que había quedado claro que la cerveza no le hace ningún bien a tu cerebro…y menos a tu trasero!**_ …Peter respondió sabiendo que no era la primera vez que castigaba a Neal por beber. Hace un par de meses atrás, durante un caso especial en Cascada, Neal y su amigo Blair vivieron una insólita aventura que no terminó muy bien para ninguno de los adolescentes. Peter aún recordaba el fuerte llamado de atención que tuvo que entregar en las asentaderas de su hijo por mentirle y tomar cerveza. Si él, como padre todavía recordaba la amarga experiencia...¿Por qué su hijo había "olvidado" todo el asunto?...

_-¿Y qué Demonios quieres que haga ahora?__**…**_**Neal gritó desde la cocina**_**…**__¿Que vomite la cerveza que me tomé?...Supongo que las manchas serán un bonito adorno para la fina alfombra de la sala…¿no lo crees El?..._El chico dijo con sarcasmo y diversión mientras la cara de Elizabeth lucía una mueca de asco.

-** Neal**…Peter dijo desabrochando su cinturón…_**estás a un suspiro de que mi cinturón adorne con bonitas manchas rojas tu fino trasero…**_

_-__**Shhhhhhhhh…**_Neal suspiró escandalosamente, su mirada hervía de rabia…se sentía tan molesto de que Peter que lo siguiese tratando como un niñito.

_**-**__**Suficiente Muchachito!…es tu última advertencia!…**_ El tono de Peter daba miedo…._**estoy muy cansado y espero una disculpa…**_

-_Uyyyyyy que miedo!...quieres que te traiga una silla mientras esperas...uhmmm …que tal hasta fin de año!..._

En ocasiones anteriores nuestro muchacho habría tomado muy en serio la advertencia de su padre, pero hoy no….hoy era el día en que el cerebro de Neal estaba en huelga nacional y solo registraba las distintas emociones que sus sentidos recordaban sobre la maravillosa tarde que acababa de vivir…

Sus ojos conservaban la imagen intacta de aquel cuerpo de diosa tendida sobre la arena, sus manos aún sentían la suave piel de la hermosa mujer deslizándose entre sus dedos y sus oídos registraban el susurro de su dulce voz. Neal se encontraba embriagado, más que por el alcohol, por el recuerdo de los sabrosos besos que su nueva dueña, perdón, su nueva amiga Debby había depositado en sus labios…lástima que fue la parte trasera del chico, quien sufrió las consecuencias de su rebelión sensorial.

Peter, por su parte, se sentía un poco...¿Sorprendido?...Uhmm…¿Triste?...Uhmm….¿decepcionado?...Uhmm…¿Furioso?...cerca, pero no…¿Todo lo anterior?...Exacto!

A éste punto Peter estaba navegando por aguas desconocidas, es cierto que su hijo nunca había sido precisamente un modelo de virtudes, pero tampoco fue tan descarado_…¿Quién era este chico parado frente a ellos?¿Bart Simpsom?..._bueno fuese quien fuese el irrespetuoso joven, había cometido un grave error…y como lo dije antes su trasero pagaría la multa.

Para cuando boca de Neal había terminado de decir la última sílaba, el cinturón de Peter ya no estaba sujetando sus pantalones. Rápidamente tomó del brazo a su hijo y lo obligó con fuerza a inclinarse sobre el desayunador. Lleno de sorpresa, tristeza, decepción y furia Peter dejó caer tres fajazos seguidos cruzando por completo las asentaderas del chico.

**-CHASSS!...**_AAAAyyyyyyyyy!..._** -CHASSS!...**_Para papá para!.._** -CHASSS!...**_.AAAAyyyy_

_**-**_**CHASSS!...**_**No voy a parar hasta que te disculpes…**_**-CHASSS!...**

-OUCHHHH…_Lo siento…_OUCHHHH…_Lo sientooooo_!

Peter tomó de los hombros al chico y lo volteó con rapidez.

_**-Que te quede claro…**_dijo mostrando el cinto en su mano..._**que éste solo fue un pequeño aviso, mañana en cuanto estés completamente sobrio nos encargaremos del asunto.**_

Neal solo asintió con la cabeza, su mirada herida estremeció el corazón de su padre. Peter relajó sus manos y trató de decir algo, pero en cuanto el chico sintió ceder el control de su padre, se separó de inmediato….Un "**te odio**" fue dicho entre murmullos y salió corriendo hacia su habitación.

Peter suspiró con frustración y derrota, mientras el cinturón caía al piso, Elizabeth le tomó en sus brazos…ambos padres estaban a punto de llorar.

Las lágrimas también fueron las fieles compañeras de Neal esa noche. Su padre le había castigado muy fuerte, estaba seguro que en efecto, cinco bonitas manchas rojas estaban adornando su fino trasero en estos momentos…pero para ser sinceros, no era ése el motivo real de su llanto.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo deseó vivir solo…Deseaba la libertad de poder llegar a casa a la hora que le diera la gana, invitar a Debby a su cuarto, tomar cerveza y tener sexo hasta que sus cuerpos no dieran más de sí mismos…odiaba sentirse tan impotente, como un mocoso que solo puede observar con nostalgia los apetitosos caramelos detrás del espeso cristal de una dulcería!...Por Dios él ya no era un niño!...

Otro suspiro más y Kate apareció de pronto como una sombra en su mente…recordó el momento en que su corazón quedó hecho pedacitos de tanto dolor e inevitablemente la imagen de Peter y El entraron en la escena. Paso a paso con amor y paciencia sus padres le ayudaron a reconstruir su alma, sin ellos Neal caffrey no tendría vida, no tendría nada…les debía tanto. AGGGGG!...ahogó un grito de frustración en su almohada y comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

Siendo sinceros, hubo varias etapas en su vida en las que estuvo solo, en las actuó según su propia sabiduría y debía reconocer que las cosas no salieron tan bien como esperaba. La vida al lado de Peter y El, era mucho más sencilla porque confiaba en sus padres para velar por su futuro…Ellos le amaban. Se sentó en la cama y cambió de posición de inmediato…su cerebro, mejor dicho, su trasero recordó una de las maneras especiales en que Peter demostraba su amor…enseñándole que todo lo que hacemos trae consecuencias. Lo que lo llevó a analizar sílaba por sílaba la discusión anterior…Si definitivamente era hombre muerto.

Su corazón se debatía entre le deseo de huir por la ventana o correr hasta el cuarto de Peter y hablar. En éstos momentos la primera opción le parecía muy atractiva. _¿Cómo explicarle a su padre que quería_ _tenerlo cerca y lejos a la vez?..._es decir…bueno_…¿Qué le diría a Peter?...Hola Peter, hazme un favor y lárgate de mi vida, pero no me dejes solo por favor!...Era tan frustrante!_

Sus pensamientos no le dieron tregua hasta que pudo contemplar un leve destello del sol mañanero brillar en su ventana, entonces todo el cansancio hizo mella en su cuerpo y abrazando con fuerza al único testigo de su dolor, se quedó profundamente dormido.

…..

Peter levantó de su cama muy temprano ésa mañana, no tenía caso "fingir"…no había dormido nada en toda la noche. Abrió con cuidado la puerta de la habitación de su hijo. Neal estaba hecho una bolita, con su cuerpo completamente encorvado en posición fetal abrazando una almohada. Peter retiró el cabello de su cara…estaba húmedo, tal vez de sudor, lágrimas o una mezcla de ambos. Depositó un beso en su frente y el chico ni siquiera suspiró. Salió en silencio y bajó hasta la pequeña cocina con pasos tan lentos cargando toneladas de dudas sobre su pobre espalda. Comenzó a prepararse un café mientras sus pensamientos solo tenían un nombre en mente...

_-No te preocupes Neal estará bien..._Elizabeth dijo con cariño.

_**-espero que sí…yo no esperaba…yo…**_Peter sintió como su corazón se encogía…_**Yo tenía en mente un escenario muy distinto para nuestras vacaciones…**_

_-Apuesto que sí…_El respondió colocando frente a su esposo una aromática taza de café caliente mientras Peter caía con desgano en una silla.

_**-El…yo no sé qué hacer…no sé qué pasa por su cabeza…¿Por qué estará tan enojado conmigo?**_

_-Creo que tiene miedo…_

_**-¿Miedo?...**_Peter casi si atraganta con el café_**…¿Miedo de mi?**_

_-No me malinterpretes, Neal no tiene miedo de su padre…creo que tiene miedo de equivocarse._

_**-Vaya a hora tú también hablas en chino!**_

Elizabeth sonrío_…-Bueno, según lo he analizado y como ya te lo advertí…_**El dijo como un leve regaño…**_Neal necesita espacio, quiere vivir una vida independiente, sin tanta presión sobre su cuello!...Sin embargo tiene miedo, miedo de que al estar solo, tome las decisiones equivocadas, vuelva a repetirse la misma historia y termine con el corazón roto o…_

_**-Preso en una cárcel de máxima seguridad…**_Peter terminó la frase de su esposa que solo asistió con la cabeza.

_**-Voy a hablar con él…**_ dijo levantándose de la silla…_**llegaremos a un arreglo, tenemos que encontrar una solución!... **_

_-Si debes hacerlo y pronto antes que…_

_**-Antes que él me mate de un infarto, una cólera o qué se yo!**_

_-O tu lo mates a nalgadas, a fajazos o qué sé yo!..._Peter miró fijo a El, pero no encontró reproche en sus ojos…_Aunque creo que ahora está dormido, dejémoslo descansar un poco…_

_**-Está bien…¿Y qué hacemos mientras despierta?**_

_-Uhmmmno no seeee…Por Dios Peter Burke!…Estamos en uno de los mejores hoteles del país, con todo un paraíso romántico para a nuestra disposición y no se te ocurre nada?_

_**-Espera!…**_Gritó mientras corría en busca de papel y lápiz_**…Voy a dejar una nota a Neal…**_Comenzó a escribir rápidamente…_**Prometo que**_ _**volveremos en dos horas**_…_**Uhmm no mejor en tres! **_

Fieles a su promesa, menos de tres horas después Peter y su esposa entraron a la casa. No les tomó mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que algo estaba mal…la alfombra lucía una especie de ensalada de platos, cuadros, vasos y demás objetos rotos.

La ventana principal de la cabaña, como para hacer juego con el resto de la decoración, también estaba hecha pedacitos…Peter quedó en shock ante tal panorama…hasta que un grito de su Elizabeth lo sacó de su trance…

Corrió desesperadamente hacia su cuarto principal…y sus ojos no dieron crédito a lo que vieron.

Su hijo…Neal…estaba tirado en el piso, meciéndose de un lado a otro y sujetando con fervor una foto sobre su pecho…la sangre había empapado su camisa y las lágrimas fluían como mares de sus ojos.

Peter, retiró a El de la puerta…ella no podía ni siquiera moverse…y con mucho cuidado trató de llamar la atención del chico, pero fue inútil.

_**-Neal…cariño mírame por favor… **_nada, no hubo respuesta alguna…se acercó y colocó su mano sobre su cabeza…nada….se sentó a su lado y murmuró en su oído.

_**-Tranquilo hijo papá está aquí…**_La frase sacó al chico de su trance y con una extraña mueca, que Peter interpretó como sonrisa, el chico repitió…

-_Papá…está aquí…_y se lanzó contra con furia contra su cuerpo. Peter le apretó más cerca de su pecho mientras una pregunta cubría por completo su mente_**…¿Qué había ocurrido durante su ausencia?**_

…_**...**_

La puerta de la cabaña se abrió muy lentamente. El intruso dio un paso en el interior con cautela. Se tomó unos minutos para escanear minuciosamente el lugar…tomó un papel que descansaba sobre el desayunador y sonrío con malicia…_Su día no podía ir mejor!_

Dejando a un lado la precaución de ser descubierta, la hermosa y sensual chica, escondió un pequeño cuchillo entre su ropa e inició su camino hacia las habitaciones…reflejando en sus espectaculares ojos azules una mirada siniestra.

Neal, por su parte, aún se encontraba de visita en el país de los sueños…o en todo caso, en el de las pesadillas. Su cerebro proyectaba imágenes muy confusas, algunas de sus padres, otras de Kate. Mozzie también entraba en la escena de vez en cuando, pero la mayor parte de su pensamientos estaban dedicados a Debby…La veía recostada sobre la arena, él se sentaba a su lado y ella jugaba con su oído…pero en instante en que sus bocas estaban a punto de besarse, escuchaba el fuerte grito de Peter amenazándole con el cinturón…Santo Cielo que humillación!... La pesadilla era tan real que Neal podía sentir el calor subir al máximo por sus mejillas y ni que hablar del dolor en sus asentaderas…Uhmm un momento…su trasero duele…duele de verdad que duele…_**AAAAAYYYYYYYYY!**_

Neal se levantó de un brinco mientras escuchaba una escandalosa risa…

_**- AAAAAYYYYYYYYY!...Pero...qué demonios!...**_El chico miraba a su agresor muy confundido mientras daba leves masajes a su trasero…_**Debby!..**_

_-Traté de despertarte con caricias en tu orejita…pero estabas como en el limbo así que…pues tomé esto…_La chica dijo señalando una zapatilla…_te dí un golpe para que te levantaras…y mira casualmente Funcionó!_

_**-Pero cómo…pero que haces aquí!**_

_-Tú mismo me diste las llaves de la cabaña anoche…¿No lo recuerdas bombón?_

Y en efecto, el bombón…perdón…Neal no recordaba nada…por el simple hecho de que no le había entregado absolutamente nada. Ella las había robado, no fue tan difícil…la verdad es que las cervezas y sus irresistibles ojos hicieron, como siempre, la mayor parte del trabajo.

-_**Oookk…pero…¿Qué haces aquí?**_

_-Despidiéndome mi hombrecito de chocolate…_Debby dijo mientras mordía juguetonamente su cuello y nuestro chocolatito casi cae derretido…casi…

_**-¿Qué?...**_Neal retiró a la chica sujetándola por sus hombros…_**Y ya**_ _**Deja de hacer esoooo!**_

_-Uuuyyy …pero qué agrios amanecimos hoy!_

Neal no sabía bien por qué pero estaba de mal humor…tal vez era el penetrante dolor en sus cansados ojos, los martillazos que sentía en su cabeza y que hablar de su pobre parte trasera…bueno el caso es que el chico no estaba para juegos y su mirada de pocos amigos lo hizo saber a su compañera.

_-Quería divertirme un rato pero bueno…entonces lo haremos por el lado difícil…_**la joven arrojó un maletín negro a los pies del chico**…_quiero que metas en la maleta todo el dinero y las joyas…_**Tomó el rostro de Neal entre sus dedos y agregó**…_Quita ésa cara de Idiota y MUEVETE!_

_**-¿Me estás robando?...¿Estás Loca?**_

_-Si, a lo primero…No, a lo segundo...y antes de que pienses en hacerte el "héroe" reflexiona en lo mucho que quieres a tus papis…_

La sola mención de Peter y El, desató la furia Neal…empujó con fuerza a la chica que rebotó en la pared cayendo al piso. Iba a golpearla en la cara cuando…

_-Si me tocas un pelo…Ellos se mueren bastardo!..._**Debby gritó y el puño de Neal se detuvo en el aire**..._tengo exactamente media hora para llegar al lugar indicado con el dinero o mis amigos van a matarlos…_ **dijo levantándose con cautela**_…Si me mandas al infierno…puesss…ellos se van conmigo…TU DECIDES!..._**Terminó gritando con una sonrisa.**

Neal caminó hacia la puerta, sin retirar ni un segundo la vista de Debby y comenzó a gritar llamando a sus padres….No hubo respuesta y el agónico silencio estremeció el corazón del chico. Al notar la evidente impotencia en su "nuevo cliente" la experta ladrona, dió un vistazo a su reloj sin dejar de sonreír..

_-UUppss mira cómo pasa el tiempo cuando uno se divierte!..Solo te quedan veinte minutos! _

El chico obligó a sus pies a moverse…y a su cerebro a pensar dio un recorrido rápido por la casa, más que en busca de joyas, en busca de sus padres o el teléfono celular pero no encontró nada y la chica le seguía como una endemoniada sombra. Derrotado entró a la habitación principal y comenzó a revisar las maletas de su madre, encontró una foto de Peter y ella…ambos sonriendo. Comenzó a pensar en lo mucho que los amaba y en lo poco que se los había dicho. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de inmediato_…¿Por qué nunca se tomó el tiempo para charlar o lo que sea, pero juntos como familia?..._La culpa lo estaba carcomiendo vivo.

_-AHHHHH lamento interrumpir una escena tan dulce pero se te acaba el tiempo idiota!...deja de jugar y dame el dinero y las joyas!_

_**-Aquí no hay joyas…**_Una profunda tristeza invadió la voz del chico…_**Lo siento pero mi familia no es millonaria y pues…**_Neal dijo con un nudo en su garganta…_**Mi padre invirtió la mayor parte de dinero en pagar éstas vacaciones familiares…**_extendió la mano y entregó el poco efectivo que había encontrado…_**pero si me das unos días puedo conseguírtelo…**_Neal sabía que iría hasta el mismo infierno por salvar la vida de sus padres.

_-¿Unos días?...¿Crees que tengo tiempo de esperarte?...Noooo chico ahora tú estás loco!..._Ella gritó arrebatando el dinero de las manos de Neal…_Yo me largo de aquí ahora mismo!_

_**-Pero...pero y mis padres?**_

_-Anoche, entre cervezas y caricias, dijiste que ése tal Peter era un metiche ¿recuerdas?…OUhhhh espera ni siquiera lo mencionaste como tu padre, creí que era tu asistente!..jajaja_

A éste punto el cerebro de Neal perdió todo rastro de cordura que le quedaba, la chica lo notó de inmediato y corrió hacia la puerta mientras arrojaba a la cabeza del joven todo lo encontrara su paso. Apenas y logró llegar a la cocina, los platos volaron por el aire y Neal la detuvo justo antes de llegar a la salida. Ella enterró con fuerza un cuchillo en su brazo. El chico se estremeció del dolor y la sangre tiñó su camisa.

Debby aprovechó la distracción y le empujó por el gran ventanal, Neal cayó al suelo partiendo en mil pedazos el cristal y ella corrió hasta desaparecer de su vista.

Poco a poco, evidentemente herido, el chico se levantó despacio. Tomó un vistazo de la destrucción que habían ocasionado…pero no le importaba. Vio que estaba sangrando y que su camisa ya casi estaba completamente roja…pero tampoco le importaba. Caminó lentamente hasta llegar al cuarto de sus padres y tomó la foto que yacía tirada sobre el piso…Ellos eran lo que verdaderamente le importaban.

Su mente, su agotado cuerpo no dieron para más, cayó al piso sosteniendo a la fotografía muy cerca de su pecho_…_hoy que se sentía solo, realmente solo, se preguntaba_ ¿Qué sería ahora de su vida sin Peter y El a su lado?..._trajo a su cerebro la última escena que vivieron juntos y un nudo negro se instaló en su estómago al recordar las últimas palabras que había dicho a su padre...**"te odio**_**"**__...¿Por qué tuvo que ser un imbécil con su padre?..._Ahora reconocía que Peter tenía todo el derecho a castigarle_, _Por Dios después de todo lo que hizo y lo irrespetuoso que fue, su padre debió haberlo azotado hasta que su trasero fuese rojo fluorescente por…por siglos!_...¿Por qué no pedirle perdón y decirle la verdad…que lo amaba y mucho?..._El dolor comenzó a crecer y su corazón derramó abundantes lágrimas. _¿Por qué nunca antes valoró su compañía_?..Neal supo que sin dudarlo, en éste momento daría su vida por abrazar a su padre de nuevo. Si tan solo el cielo le concediera ése deseo…

-_**Tranquilo hijo Papá está aquí…**_en su mundo de agonía, ésta afirmación lo trajo de nuevo a la vida…_**Papá está aquí…**_escuchaba a alguien decir como un eco y deseaba creerlo…de corazón deseaba creerlo…levantó su mirada y con sus ojitos hinchados de tanto llorar, comprobó que la voz decía la verdad y repitió con esperanza las únicas palabras que ahora podrían dar paz y vida a su alma…_** Papá…está aquí…**_

….

_-Definitivamente no voy a extrañar éste lugar…_Neal pensaba para sí mismo mientras daba un último vistazo al paisaje que fue su testigo de sus aventuras éstos últimos días. El chico no podía creer todos los acontecimientos que había vivido en tan poco tiempo. El resto de sus vacaciones las había pasado entre visitas al hospital con su madre para revisar sus heridas, visitas a la comisaría con su padre para denunciar el robo y muchas pero muchas conferencias de ambos sobre el respeto, la bebida y…mujeres!...Siiii mujeressss!...todavía no podía creerlo pero su rostro se tintó nuevamente de rojo al recordar a su padre hablándole de Sexo...S-E-X-O!

_**-¿Disfrutando del paisaje hijo?...**_Su padre interrumpió el silencio preguntando con cautela…

-_No Papá, solo pensaba un poco…_El chico respondió con serenidad, sin apartar la vista del paisaje.

_**-Ohhh ya veo, entonces te dejo solo, no quiero molestarte…**_Peter dio la vuelta con intención de marcharse, había prometido a Neal que respetaría su espacio personal, pero al parecer su hijo tenía otros planes.

_-Quédate por favor__**…**_Neal rogó como un niño, tomando la mano de Peter para detenerlo.

**-**_**¿Estás seguro de que éste viejo no te estorba?...**_Peter sonreía con ternura ante el tono aniñado de su hijo.

_-Noooo de ninguna manera, te quiero a mi lado para siempreeeee…_Para cuando terminó la frase padre e hijo estaban abrazados.

_**-**__Jajajaja__** Si claro, quiero que repitas eso cuando cometas una de tus travesuras cotidianas..**__.jajaja__**…ya veremos si entonces me quieres a tu lado…**__jajaja…_Peter reía mientras frotaba la espalda de su hijo.

_-Prométeme que siempre me amarás a pesar de los errores que cometa…._Neal pidió estrechando con más fuerza el pecho de su padre…

Peter estaba sorprendido, creyó que su hijo había superado todo sentimiento de culpa que su corazón llevaba encima, después de todo el lío que se formó. Respiró hondo y separó al chico de su cuerpo, viéndole fijamente a los ojos, habló con sinceridad desnudando su alma en cada palabra...

_**-Aquí y ahora…con el sol, el cielo y el mar como testigos…Yo Peter Burke, te prometo que no importa los errores, travesuras, trastadas, metidas de pata, problemas y demás cosas "ilícitas" que cometas…tú…**_dijo apuntando con su dedo índice a la nariz del chico…_**Siempre serás mi hijo Neal Caffrey y nunca nunca nunca, ni así pasen los siglos dejaré de amarte!**_

La sonrisa que iluminó el rostro de Neal, opacó por completo al radiante sol de ésa mañana….Si perder ni un segundo, el chico puso su mano derecha sobre el pecho y con voz solemne respondió…

_-Aquí y ahora…con el sol, el cielo y el mar como testigos…Yo Neal Caffrey, te prometo que no importa los regaños, coscorrones, cepillazos, fajazos, nalgadas, tiempos de esquina, jalones de orejas o cualquier otro castigo que estime conveniente y justo aplicarme…Siempre serás mi padre Peter Burke y nunca nunca, nunca, ni así pase siglos sin sentarme…dejaré de amarte!_

Ambos estallaron en carcajadas, guardando el recuerdo de sus promesas en sus corazones…después de unos minutos de bromas y sonrisas, Neal lanzó al aire un suspiro…

_-Uffff…Estas fueron las peores vacaciones de mi vida!…_

_**-Si lo sé…**_Peter dijo todavía sonriendo…_**es por eso que tengo algo en mente para compensarlo...**_

_**-Así?…y se puede saber qué es?...**__Los ojos del niño bailaban de curiosidad y Peter disfrutaba del momento._

_-¿Cómo te suena una visita a unos viejos amigos en Cascada?_

**N/A: Como siempre, y aunque suene como disco rayado, espero que la historia llene sus expectativas, es mi primer historia sobre White Collar, así que espero la disfruten tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndola…espero sus cometarios! **

31


	2. Chapter 2 parte I: El regalo Perfecto

_**Advertencias:**__ La historia está inspirada en la serie White Collar, aclaro que el contenido de estas páginas son fruto de mi imaginación y no poseo los derechos de la misma. Las series y personajes mostrados en ella son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y sólo los utilizo con fines de diversión._

_No pretendo con esto infringir ninguna ley de copyright ni obtener ninguna ganancia económica._

_Todas mis historias contienen Spanking paternal. Si no le gusta, pues ustedes ya saben… _

_Escribir es mi pasatiempo favorito y el que disfruten de la historia es mi mejor recompensa, así que a leer!_

"**EL REGALO PERFECTO…**

_-¿Un par de zapatos?..._

_**-Uhmmm no…es demasiado insignificante…**_

_-¿Una vajilla?_

_**-No…nop… nop… eso sería un regalo muy poco sentimental.**_

_-Ohhhh y…¿Qué tal un vestido?_

_**-Uhmmm tampoco…regalar ropa es algo muy común…**_

_-OK, ENTONCES REGÁLALE UN FINO ABRIGO DE PIEL…ESO NO ES COMÚN!..._ Mozzie soltó un grito cargado de sarcasmo que atrajo varias miradas curiosas en aquella cafetería.

_Bueno, obviamente Mozzie está enojado y la verdad yo no puedo culparlo, el pobre hombre se había hastiado de que todas sus ideas sobre el bendito regalo, fuesen a parar al cesto de la basura._

_**-TIENES RAZÓN, UN ABRIGO DE PIEL NO ES UN REGALO COMÚN…PERO SI CARÍSIMO!...NO SEAS TONTO MOZZIE!... YO NO SOY MILLONARIO!...**_Neal gritó poniéndose de pie y con semblante airado fulminó con ojos de furia al asustado comensal.

_Al parecer, las cosas se están poniendo color de hormiga por estos rumbos… y es que nuestro alegre muchachito de ojos azules, también se había cansado de escuchar las inútiles sugerencias de su amigo._

_-__**Bueno, bueno cálmate**__…__**solo era una bromita nada más!...**_Mozzie dijo en tono suave luciendo frente a la cara agria de su compañero, una discreta sonrisa.

_**-Es que tu no entiendes!**_…Neal dijo con desesperación dando un golpe a la mesa con ambas manos…_**quiero un regalo muy especial...Algo que Elizabeth y Peter puedan disfrutar al máximo y…**_

_-HEEEEEEEE YA SÉ!... _**Mozzie gritó con entusiasmo interrumpiendo a Neal a media frase…**_ CÓMPRALE A ELIZABETH UN CONJUNTO DE LENCERÍA FEMENINA!... _

Ignorando la mirada de terror que se dibujada en el rostro de Neal, Mozzie cerró los ojos y con ambas manos comenzó a dibujar la silueta de una mujer en el aire mordiendo un poco su labio inferior…_**Te aseguro que cuando Peter vea a su esposa en un delicioso, sexy, diminuto y trasparente hil...**_

_**PAAAFFF!...**_ Neal interrumpió los "inocentes" pensamientos de su amigo dándole un golpetazo en la cabeza, acompañado de un fuerte grito de advertencia.._**.-CUIDA TU BOCA Y TU MENTE MORBOSA!...**_

_-AAAAAAAAYYYYY!...PERO QUÉ CARAJOS TE PASA NEAL!..._El "inocente" caballero reclamó indignado, sobando su cabecita e ignorando el por qué de tan violenta interrupción.

_**-ESTÁS HABLANDO DE MI MADRE PERVERTIDO!...**_Neal le reprendió con enojo.

_-__**Ok ok ok, primero pides mi ayuda y luego me golpeas!...**_Mozzie se levantó mientras retiraba su abrigo del respaldar de la silla. …._**Mejor me largo de aquí!...**_Dijo con aire dolido y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

_-__**Espera…Por favor…**__Neal reaccionó asustado y le tomó del brazo dando un fuerte apretón hacia atrás._

Mozziequiso dárselas de rogar un poco más, pero cuando vio la tristeza dibujada en la mirada de su compañero, volvió a sentarse lentamente sin perder su apariencia de caballero ofendido_… __**¿Por qué andas de malas hoy?...**_Preguntó medio segundo después, en un tono más calmado.

_**-No es eso Mozzie…yo…lo lamento…**_Neal dijo entre susurros dejándose caer escandalosamente en su silla…_**Es que pronto será el cumpleaños de El… y yo…y yo en verdad quería sorprenderla**__…_los bellos ojitos azules reflejaban un innegable rastro de tristeza.

_-__**Sí, si ya me lo habías dicho y también recuerdo que ya le habías comprado un brazalete…¿no?...**_Mozzie interrumpió dirigiendo su mirada hacia la ventana de la cafetería…era seguro que si Neal continuaba con su atolondrado semblante lo hacía llorar!

El jovencito de mirada derrotada, hizo con su cabeza un gesto afirmativo y extrajo de su bolsillo un sencillo brazalete. Extendiéndolo sobre la mesa, dio varios suspiros mientras analizaba el objeto dorado y de tejido simple que contenía una pequeña inscripción gravada con la frase: _**"Para la madre perfecta"**_.

Hacía varios meses atrás que lo compró y aunque debía reconocer que en su momento, en verdad le pareció el regalo perfecto…pues… ahora tenía serias dudas al respecto.

-_**Entiéndeme amigo!..**_.Neal apretó con fuerza el brazo de Mozzie…_**Es el cumpleaños de **_**ELIZABETH**_**…**_Dijo recalcando con fuerza el nombre de su madre…_**y esta baratija**_…señaló el brazalete…_**es muy poca cosa para ella!**_

_-Uhmmm ya veo….te entiendo, era de imaginar que para una mujer tan elegante como Elizabeth…bueno…yo pensé que ella no era tan materialista…_

_**-Y NO LO ES!...**_El joven replicó de inmediato en defensa de su madre.

_-__**CARAY NEAL!…Entonces por qué carajos te complicas tanto!...Solo dale el maldito brazalete y ya!...**_Para Mozzie el asunto estaba más que resuelto….pero ignoraba que su compañero tenía planes muy distintos rondando su cerebro…

Neal hundió su cabeza entre sus manos y suspiró nuevamente en señal de frustración. Sabía perfectamente que su madre no era una mujer insensible, endurecida por dinero o lujos y llena de prejuicios…no, nada de eso, Ella era toda una dama….Elizabeth era una mujer realmente especial. Una mujer que le amaba a pesar de todo los errores que había cometido…y que abrió no solo las puertas de su hogar, si no, las puertas de su corazón para recibirlo como a su propio hijo.

Peter y El se habían convertido en el pilar de su vida. En la base de su seguridad, ésa seguridad que llena el alma de una persona cuando es amado, perdonado y aceptado tal y como es…sin hipocresías, sin condiciones…esa seguridad que solo pueden ofrecer los padres a sus hijos…y que creyó perder unas semanas atrás con todo lo ocurrido en la cabaña de playa.

El cuerpo de Neal todavía sufría de escalofríos al recordar los acontecimientos vividos durante lo que bautizó como _"las vacaciones del terror"..._Era insólito que su semana de descanso en un paraíso hotelero, constituía ahora el motivo de sus principales pesadillas y que Debby, la hermosa mujer de majestuosos ojos azules, se había convertido en el ser que más odiaba en el mundo, pero algún día se cobraría todo el sufrimiento que la chica le hizo pasar…de eso estaba seguro...algún día se vengaría.

La impotencia y la angustia que oprimió su corazón cuando pensó que sus padres iban a morir, fue la peor experiencia que el chico recordaba haber tenido en toda su existencia. Todos aquellos dolorosos recuerdos dejaron en el corazón de nuestro atractivo joven, la firme determinación de compensar, de algún modo, todo el amor y la devoción que sus padres le habían mostrado.

Esperaba el momento justo, para demostrar a Peter y a Elizabeth su agradecimiento y lo mucho que significaban en su vida…y ese momento se presentó, anunciado con pompas y platillos…el cumpleaños de Elizabeth.

Neal deseaba, o mejor dicho, se sentía prácticamente obligado a impresionar a su madre con un enorme obsequio. Por esa razón y comparado con todas las cosas que ésa dulce mujer había hecho por él…pues…un simple brazalete resultaba ser un regalito insignificante.

Mientras los días pasaron la desesperación del chico escaló hasta el cielo…o tal vez un poco más lejos…El cumpleaños ya casi tocaba las puertas de la familia Burke y Neal aún no había encontrado el obsequio perfecto para su madre.

El cerebro del chico se partía en mil pedazos, casi no dormía, concentrando todas sus fuerzas en adquirir algo brillante y elegante que conquistara el corazón de su madre y que fuese sinónimo de su cariño y respeto hacia ella...Pero aún no aparecía nada que considerara llenara las expectativas de Elizabeth.

Una de esas tantas noches en las que el hada del sueño se negaba a acompañarle, ojeaba descuidadamente una revista, estaba agotado y a punto de darse por vencido en su búsqueda…cuando la respuesta a sus plegarias, simplemente apareció.

Como enviada del cielo, la fotografía de un objeto en particular, brilló ante sus hermosos ojos…su corazón dio un salto y tuvo que oprimir su boca con ambas manos para sofocar en su garganta un grito eufórico que seguro habría despertado a sus padres y quizá al vecindario entero.

En su cuarto y acompañado únicamente por el silencio de la noche, Neal se sintió como un triunfador, lo había logrado…al fin lo había logrado!…El regalo soñado estaba frente a sus ojos y no necesitaba nada más que anotar la dirección de la joyería e ir a comprarlo…

…Pero su alegría duró muy poco…solo los escasos segundo en que su vista tardó en contemplar el precio del artículo…era extremamente caro, debió suponer que tanta perfección debía costar una fortuna_**…¿Qué debía hacer ahora?…**_La frustración atacó su cuerpo con más intensidad que antes y tampoco pudo dormir ésa noche.

Un solo pensamiento le agobiaba_**...¿Cómo demonios conseguiría tanto dinero?...**_Entre suspiros y bostezos el amanecer asomó antes de lo esperado por su ventana y su mente se encontraba tan escasa de ideas como su presupuesto …Ya no tenía otra opción… era hora de retomar sus viejos hábitos…era la hora que su viejo amigo Mozzie entrara en la escena.

Muy temprano en la mañana, pidió a Peter que le permitiera desayunar fuera, prometiendo encontrarlo luego en la oficina y aunque su padre le dirigió una mirada algo extraña le concedió el permiso. Sin perder ni medio segundo llamó a su querido compañero de aventuras y lo citó en una cafetería muy alejada de su habitual perímetro.

…Y esa es la historia de cómo Neal Caffrey terminó sentadito en aquel humilde comedor, fingiendo estar hambriento pero decidido a pedir a su amigo Mozzie un "favor especial"… solo que aún no había encontrado las palabras para hacerlo…

…**PARA LA MADRE PERFECTA…**

_**-¡Ofrezco un millón de dólares por tus pensamientos!...**_Elizabeth dijo en tono gracioso mientras mordisqueaba sensualmente la orejita de su esposo.

Era muy temprano y Peter se encontraba sentado en el comedor de su casa, tomando distraídamente una taza de café mientras reflexionaba sobre un tema mucho más importante y serio que la crisis económica mundial…el extraño comportamiento de su hijo.

No sabía a ciencia cierta qué era lo que pasaba por la cabezota de su querido Neal, pero era evidente que algo le estaba afectando y por alguna razón tenía una corazonada al respecto, esa vocecita que nunca le fallaba…y no era del todo buena. Interrumpiendo sus reflexiones, sintió los brazos de Elizabeth rodear su cintura y jugar con su oído…

_-__**Yo te ofrezco un millón de dólares por los pensamientos de Neal caffrey!...**_Dijo a su esposa con voz seria mostrando una pequeña sonrisa…

_**-¿En qué problema se metió tu hijo está vez?...**_ La hermosa mujer cambió de su tono romántico y preguntó a la defensiva.

_**-En ninguno…**_Peter respondió sonriendo abiertamente y esperó a que El relajara su semblante par agregar…_**Por ahora.**_

_-__**Déjate de juegos Peter Burke, si mi hijo está en peligro quiero saberlo, o mejor dicho EXIJO SABERLO!**__..._Elizabeth reclamó jalando con su mano, no tan dulcemente, la oreja de Peter.

_**-OUCHHH…CALMATE, CALMATE!..**_.El caballero imploró alejándose rápidamente de su peligrosa esposa…_**¿Por qué Neal es TU hijo cuando está en peligro y MI hijo cuando está en problemas?...**_ Preguntó sobando su orejita con mirada ofendida.

_**-**__Eso es simple, el destino lo decidió así…_ **La dama** **dijo mientras levantaba sus finas manos frente al rostro de su esposo**…_Yo tengo manos delicadas y suaves…¿ves?…así que soy la más indicada para mimarlo cuando está triste o enfermo_…**Peter asintió con la cabeza y El comenzó a reírse y concluyó…**_Por otro lado tus manos son fuertes y sólidas, ideales para dejar una buena marca en su trasero cuando se lo merece. _

_**-Uhmmm…¿Segura que tu eres la de las manos delicadas y suaves?...**_El agente preguntó revisando su enrojecido lóbulo derecho en el reflejo de la ventana de la cocina.

Aunque se hizo la desentendida ante los pucheros de su esposo, Elizabeth no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se colorearan…_**Lamento mucho la agresión…**_Dijo un tanto apenada.

Peter sonrió tan fuerte que opacó su reflejo en la ventana…_**No tienes de qué disculparte…**_Dijo rodeándola en un abrazo…_**Eres una buena madre y estás preocupada por tu niño, por eso te pones a la defensiva…**_

_**-¿Crees que nuestro hijo piense que soy una buena madre?...**_Ella preguntó con tristeza recostando su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo.

_**-¿Bromeas? No solo eres una buena madre…Eres la madre perfecta…**_Peter la consoló frotando su espalda…_**incluso me matarías a mí por proteger a Neal!...**_Añadió con aire burlesco.

Elizabeth soltó una risita, pero preguntó con seriedad…_**¿Nuestro hijo está bien, verdad?...**_.

_**-Aún no lo sé…**_el caballero respondió__con auténtica preocupación en su voz_**…presiento que algo malo le pasa pero sinceramente no estoy seguro…**_susurró bajando un poco su cabeza…_**¿Piensas que me estoy convirtiendo en un hombre desconfiado?**_…preguntó mirando directo a los ojos de su esposa…__

_-No…_**El respondió con firmeza y Peter no pudo evitar sonreír, por lo menos hasta que su esposa añadió…**_En realidad pienso que__eres un Padre desconfiado, pero Neal y yo igual te amamos igual…_

_-__**Já-já-já…Muy graciosa, pero no me negarás que TU hijo ha estado un poco desanimado estos días…**_Peter dijo en tono de pregunta y El confirmó que sí entre suspiros…

_**-**__Claro que lo he notado, soy la madre perfecta ¿recuerdas?..._**Dijo guiñando un ojo**_…y es por eso que me levanté temprano para hablar con él, me sorprendió no verlo en la cama…¿Ya se fue a la oficina?_

_-__**Acaba de salir hace un par de minutos, pero no para la oficina. Me pidió permiso para desayunar fuera, parece que Mozzie le invitó… y te juro que estuve tentado a negarme, tengo un mal presentimiento al respecto, aunque hasta ahora no he descubierto nada "sospechoso"…**_

_-Uhmmm yo sí…acabo de revisar su cuarto y encont…_

_**-Hey Hablando de padres desconfiados!...**_ Peter le recriminó un tanto divertido**…**_**¿En serio revisaste su cuarto?...**_ _**Si Neal se entera hará un berrinche diciendo que es una clara invasión a su privacidad!**_

_-Si eso es seguro…pero…¿Conoces algún tipo lo suficientemente valiente que se atreva a contarle a Neal que invadí su habitación?..._Ella preguntó avanzando peligrosamente un par de pasos hacia su esposo.

_**-Ehhh…No la verdad es que no conozco a ninguno…**_El valiente agente Burke dijo cerrando el tema.

-_Bien…como te decíaaaaaaaa…_**Elizabeth retomó la conversación dibujando una expresión bastante cómica**…_Hoy encontré algo escondido bajo la cama de TU hijo…_

_-__**No me digas que es otra caja de preservativos!...**_El hombre gritó interrumpiendo a su esposa…

_-Claro que no!..._** respondió molesta, aunque luego añadió con una sonrisita**…_Esos los guarda en la segunda gaveta de su mesa de noche…_**Peter volteó sus ojos y ella continuó…**_Lo que encontré es algo bastante curioso…Una revista de…_**Iba continuar hablando cuando su esposo la interrumpió, pero con sus carcajadas…**__

_-__**Jajajajajajaja…¿Una revista?...jajajaja…Santo cielo Elizabeth, por un momento me habías asustado!...**_Peter no podía para de reír mientras las cejas de su esposa comenzaban a unirse_**…Pero si las revistas de pornografía barata son bastante comunes, es más cuando yo era joven, ahorré varios meses solo para comprar la edición limitada de de…de…de…**_Por alguna extraña razón Peter comenzó a titubear…_**de qué era la revista que encontraste? **_

Ella le dirigió "la mirada inquisidora" unos segundos más antes de responder entre dientes…_**De anuncios.**_

_**-¿Anuncios?**_...Repitió como bobo.

_**-**__Si ya sabes, todo tipo de publicidad comercial, joyerías, tiendas de ropa…Me parece Señor Burke que debería "ampliar" un poco sus preferencias de lectura…_

_**-Ehhhhh si…lo tomaré en cuenta…**_Dijo nerviosamente, Caray hasta estaba sudando!..._**Voy a darle un ojo a esa revista…**_Gritó mientras desaparecía fugazmente de la cocina…

_-¡HOMBRES!..._Fue lo único que dama alcanzó a decir antes de que su esposo se volviera prácticamente invisible.

…**DE UN HIJO "CASI" PERFECTO.**

Mozzie dio un largo trago a su jugo de naranja, no porque tuviese mucha sed que se diga, sino más bien para hacer descender el nudo que se estaba formando en su garganta. Toda Esta conversación se estaba volviendo peligrosa y en especial para su compañero que parecía al borde de un ataque de nervios. Mozzie veía con horror que Neal se derrumbaría de un momento a otro y él simplemente no estaba seguro de que hacer o decirle para consolarlo.

_**-Olvídate del estúpido brazalete de una vez Mozzie… **_Neal dijo con voz grave, regresando su mente al momento actual…_**yo quiero regalarle a Elizabeth algo mejor que ésta baratija y lo voy a hacer con o sin tu maldita ayuda!**_

Neal se levantó exaltado y salió de la cafetería en un arranque de cólera que dejó a su compañero perplejo y asustado….y ni hablar de la mesera que ya estaba al borde de nervios con tantos gritos!

Segundos después Mozzie abandonó la mesa y salió en busca del colérico fugitivo. No tuvo que buscarlo mucho…Neal estaba parado frente a una elegante joyería, ubicada un par de cuadras más delante del comedor y mientras un par de ojos le observaban a lo lejos con especial curiosidad y enojo.

_-__**Eres un bruto y un mal educado!...**_Mozzie se acercó al lugar medio gritando y medio jadeando; pero Neal no se daba por aludido, parecía como si estuviera en "estado Zombi" viendo su reflejo en el cristal de la ventana…-_**Qué diablos miras?...**_el caballero preguntó después de dar a sus pulmones un descanso para respirar con normalidad…

-_**Un objeto muy importante que pienso "adquirir" muy pronto…**_Neal respondió sin alejar ni un segundo la vista del exhibidor.

_**-¿Te has vuelto loco Neal caffrey?...**_Mozzie murmuró desviando con curiosidad su mirada hacia la bendita vitrina, seguido de un**…**_**¡Wooowwwww…Qué es eso!...**_ al contemplar con admiración un impactante collar y terminando con la lógica pregunta de_**…¿Cómo demonios piensas "adquirir" algo así?**_

Neal retiró su vista de la hipnotizante joya y dando una apariencia muy serena, respondió una a una las preguntas de su asombrado compañero en un tono casi natural…

-_**Si, estoy loco…**_Ironizó sonriendo con picardía…_**Ese será el regalo perfecto para mi madre…**_Dijo señalando descuidadamente el objeto, mientras con un porte serio y una mirada decidida exclamó…_**ésta misma madrugada,**_ _**vamos a robarlo.**_

**CAPITULO 2.1**

"**EL REGALO PERFECTO, PARA UNA MADRE PERFECTA…DE UN HIJO CASI PERFECTO"**

Elizabeth dio un vistazo descuidado al reloj de la cocina, Peter y Neal estaban a punto de llegar. En sintonía con sus pensamientos, segundos después escuchó un fuerte golpe en la puerta y alguien subiendo con fuerza los escalones.

_**-¡NEAL CAFFREY!...VEN AQUÍ EN ESTE INSTANTE!...**_

Hizo una mueca, cerró la llave del lavado y secó sus manos. Frotó con desgano su cuello, estaba empezando a sentir una fuerte jaqueca y no sabía a ciencia cierta si era debido a los portazos o gritos que se escuchaban desde la sala….si definitivamente los chicos habían anunciado su llegada con efectos especiales incluidos.

No tenía el más mínimo deseo de inmiscuirse en la guerra nuclear que libraban su esposo e hijo, pero mañana sería su cumpleaños y si no calmaba pronto los ánimos, seguro que terminaba celebrando un funeral…o quizá dos! …-_**Parece que te estás volviendo vieja para esto!...**_Se dijo a sí misma en tono desanimado mientras camina con rapidez hacia el lugar de la batalla.

Peter se encontraba a unos pasos de la puerta de entrada, respiraba fuego y apretaba tanto sus puños que tenía los nudillos casi blancos. Neal estaba a mitad de los escalones y aunque no lucía ni la mitad de furioso que su padre, sus ojos brillaban como desafiantes luceros en una noche oscura…-_**¿Tendré disponible algún vestido negro para usar mañana?…**_la dama se preguntó en su mente dando una aguda mirada al semblante de los "hombres de la casa"….__

Sus ojos se posaron en Neal un par de minutos. El joven sostuvo su cabeza en alto dando a entender con su mirada un claro: "Todo es culpa de papá y no tengo nada que decir al respecto"…Ella asistió con su cabeza y dirigió su vista hacia Peter que rompió de inmediato el silencio.

_-__** Solo quise hablar con TU hijo un rato y él desaparece como si yo tuviera peste o una enfermedad contagiosa!**__..._

_**-Pues no tienes nada contagioso pero si te cargas un genio de los mil demonios!...**_El chico reclamó subiendo un poco la voz…_**y todo por culpa de ese caso, del que ni siquiera has querido contarme!**_

_-__**Y cómo te voy a contar si me has estado ignorando todo el día!...**_Peter respondió un par de pasos al frente de forma amenazante…_**Y FRANCAMENTE YO YA ME CANSE DE ESOS DESPLANTES JOVENCITO!...**_

Elizabeth volteó su cabeza en dirección a su hijo, poniendo una expresión de reclamo en su rostro. Irónicamente, Neal se sintió regañado sin palabras y para demostrar su enojo aún más, subió un par de escalones…

_-__**Tu no quieres hablar, te la has pasado acosándome como si fuese un delincuente y yo no tengo nada que confesarle…NO HE HECHO NADA MALO!...**_Neal se defendió con absoluta sinceridad…bueno, siendo justos lo que decía era verdad, él no había hecho nada malo TODAVÍA.

_**-¿NADA MALO?...¿ESTAS SEGURO DE ESO NEAL?...**_Peter preguntó con ironía y el chico sintió un escalofrío…_**Haz sido muy irrespetuoso conmigo y hasta me tiraste la puerta en la cara!**_

Neal respiró un poco, hubo un momento en que creyó que sus padres lo sabían todo, pero al parecer Peter solo estaba molesto por su comportamiento en la oficina…y sinceramente tenía razón, Neal estaba de malas su conciencia jugaba con sus nervios dejándolos a flor de piel y no había encontrado manera mejor de desahogarse que enviar una buena cuota de mal genio hacia su padre y aunque sabía que debía disculparse, se sentía lo suficientemente gallito como para continuar la pelea. Volvió la vista hacia su madre y señalándola le gritó con rencor…_**-Sé que estás de su lado…caray siempre estás de su lado , eres como una marioneta de trapo en sus manos!..**_

Elizabeth estaba dispuesta a responder el reclamo cuando Peter la interrumpió con un rudo siseo entre dientes…_**-NO-LE -GRITES- A-TU-MADRE!...Si vuelves a levantarme la voz…**_

La vena en la frente de Peter estaba a punto de estallar y Elizabeth lo notó de inmediato…pero la pregunta clave era…¿Su hijo lo había notado también?...

_**-En este país existe la libre expresión…**_Neal interrumpió la amenaza en el mismo tono grave de su padre, descendiendo los escalones de manera lenta y desafiante…_**ASÍ QUE YO PUEDO GRITAR CUANTO QUIERA!..**_

_**-PERFECTO!...**_ _**Ahora mi mano va darte doce buenos motivos para que grites por algo!...**_Peter amenazó mientras se quitaba el saco y subía la manga derecha de su camisa…

Aquella amenaza atizó el fuego interno de Neal y miró a su padre con un toque de desafío casi palpable.

Elizabeth, que no había abierto su boca durante toda la escena, decidió intervenir justo cuando nuestro niño de oro estaba a punto de mandar a su padre a pasear al perro…_y Gracias a Dios que lo hizo porque Peter estaba tan cabreado que casi nos deja sin protagonista para el próximo episodio!..._así que en un movimiento rápido, tomó a su hijo de la oreja y lo arrastró hacia la habitación…

El semblante de enojo de Peter se desvaneció y quedó asustado ante la inesperada reacción de su esposa…la dama usualmente gentil, había perdido la paciencia…bueno no podía culparla, era evidente que Neal tiene un don especial de trastocar las cuerdas de sus cerebros!

Subió a paso lento los escalones y se paró frente a la puerta de la habitación. Quería darles privacidad, pero con lo furioso que estaba Neal, era preferible permanecer cerca en caso de que su querida El, necesitara ayuda para controlar al cachorro malhumorado.

Esperó unos minutos y no escuchó ni un solo grito de su esposa, pero si los abundantes lamentos de su niño. Sonrió ante lo infantil que se escuchaba el muchacho, es más, si no le conociera bien diría que quien lloriqueaba en aquella habitación era un niño de 10 años y no un agente del FBI!

_**-OUCHHHH…El suéltame…Por Dios me vas a dejar sin orejaaaaayyyyyyy!...**_Neal forcejaba pero no podía librarse de El que lo acomodó hasta tenerle frente a su rostro pero sin soltar su amarre de hierro sobre la pobre oreja del muchacho.

Cuando el jovencito contempló la ira, el dolor y decepción que reflejaban los ojos dulces de su madre, no pudo soportarlo más y comenzó a suplicar…

-_**Mamita…por favor…mamita…**_En los acuosos ojos de__Neal brillaba un destello especial capaz de derretir hierro sólido y sacando un poco su labio inferior preguntó…_**Mamita…¿Podrías devolverme mi orejita?…por favor…**_la súplica dulce y aniñada del chico era tan…tan...tan…uffffff!...creo que hasta yo misma quedé sin palabras y a punto de llorar.

La mirada colérica de Elizabeth descendió un par de grados y dejó libre a su hijo señalando que se sentara en la cama. Neal obedeció agradecido mientras ella respiró y se dispuso a sermonearlo…

_**-Lo siento…**_Dijo Neal en tono miserable interrumpiendo cualquier palabra que Elizabeth pensaba decir…_**Sé que me he comportado como un mocoso malcriado con papá y que no era justo ni para él ni para ti…**_dijo sobando su oreja y mirando al suelo.__Era evidente que aunque nuestra inocente criaturita no hubiese hecho "nada" su conciencia no le dejaba en paz

La dama cerró la boca de golpe y su corazón comenzó a desacelerarse mientras que empezaba a hacérsele un nudo en el estómago cuando su hijo continuó el discurso.

…_**hay ocasiones en las que pienso que no merezco unos padres tan buenos como ustedes y me dan ganas de irme pero…pero…mi corazón no me deja, les amo demasiado. Perdón por no demostrártelo como debería.**_

En el momento en que Neal dijo la última sílaba, Elizabeth ya estaba aferrada su cuello susurrando al oído que ella también le amaba y cualquier intento de reprender a su bebé, ya se había convertido en un cadáver sin vida.

Peter que se encontraba reclinado en el marco de la puerta, también escuchó las disculpas del niño y cuando su esposa salió de la habitación, cepillaba discretamente una lágrima.

_**- ¿Creí que estarías tomando un café en la cocina?...**_Ella preguntó con una desganada sonrisa.

_**-Bueno, es que Neal estaba tan enojado que…**_Peter hizo una pausa…_**¿Qué le dijiste al terco colérico de TU hijo para que dejara el berrinche y se disculpara tan rápido?... **_preguntó reconociendo que había sido un tonto al dudar de la capacidad de su esposa para manejar la situación

_**-Absolutamente nada…**_Elconfesómientras Peter le miraba sorprendido…_**Ahora**__**es todo tuyo…**_palmeando el hombro de su esposo…_**llegó tu turno...**_ dijo descendiendo uno a uno los escalones.

_**-¿Mi turno?...**_ Peter preguntó descolocado.

-_**Si tu turno de enseñarle a TU hijo que no debe gritarnos y mucho menos faltarnos el respeto…dijiste que te tiró la puerta en la cara ¿No?...**_

_**-Pero no es justo!...**_El hombre juntó sus cejas y la dama juró haber visto un ligero puchero…_**mientras a ti te toca abrazarlo y mimarlo, a mí me toca nalguearlo y hacerlo llorar!...**_

_**-Cosas del destino, ¿Recuerdas?... **_Elizabeth respondió desde el último escalón, levantando en alto sus manos.

_**-Odio el destino…**__El agotado padre refunfuñó bajito en una imitación perfecta de pitufo gruñón mientras entraba a la habitación de su hijo._

Elizabeth lo vio con ternura y una sonrisa ganadora embelleció sus labios…si, alguien en esa casa terminaría durmiendo boca abajo esta noche, pero por lo menos no tendría que salir a comprar de emergencia un vestido negro para un funeral.

Mientras tanto, Neal aún se encontraba sentadito en la cama, su conciencia le estaba haciendo trizas pero tenía las cartas estaban sobre la mesa y su cerebro le aseguraba que la alegría en los ojos de su madre al contemplar el fino regalo sería su mejor recompensa. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un gruñido de su padre…Maldición se había olvidado del castigo pendiente!

Peter llevaba un minuto mirando fijo al joven de semblante abatido que jugueteaba con el hilo de una cobija…**Grrrrrrr…**aclaró un poco su garganta para hacerse notar pero no habló esperando que Neal comenzara con la debida disculpa.

Neal miró a Peter…Peter miró a Neal…Neal suspiró y Peter levantó una ceja…Peter hizo muecas con su cara y Neal simplemente torció su cabeza a un lado frotando su lesionada orejita…

_-__**¿Y bien?...**__El derrotado Peter dijo rompiendo el incómodo silencio__**, **__parece que lo de regañar a Neal sin palabras era cosa exclusiva de Elizabeth._

_-__**¿Y bien qué?...**_Neal intentólucir inocente.

_-__**¿No te parece que deberías estar disculpándote en lugar de poner esa cara de "no quiebro un plato"?**_

_**-Pero si yo nunca he quebrado un plato…**_

_**-Já pero casi me quiebras la nariz con la puerta!...**_Peter contuvo la respiración, se estaba cabreando**.**

**-**_**Ohhh yo…lamento eso…**_Neal trajo al piso su mirada…_**y también me disculpo por haberte gritado…lo siento mucho.**_

_**-Bien…**_Peter soltó el aire que llevaba contenido…_**creo que yo también debo disculparme por estar acosándote sin ningún motivo…**_Dijo__con suspicacia atento a la reacción de su hijo, pero el chico simplemente levantó los hombros y preguntó…

-_**¿Me vas a castigar?**_

_**-Si…te lo advertí en la sala….¿Recuerdas?**_

_**-Sí lo recuerdo…aunque esperaba que tú no…**_el chico confesó bajito, luego con ojos de resignación**…**_**Pero también recuerdo que dijiste que solo sería UNA nalgada..**_

_**-Dije UNA docena…**_ Peter__corrigió suavemente mientras jalaba a Neal para que se pusiera en pie y le indicaba bajar sus pantalones…_**luces cansado así que terminemos con esto de una vez…**_Dijo colocando una mano sobre el abdomen de su hijo para inclinarlo hacia adelante.

Neal no se resistió al movimiento…sentía un mar de emociones ir y venir en su cabeza. Miró de cerca el piso de la habitación y luego apretó sus ojos para callar los gritos de su conciencia… -_**¿Estas listo?...**_Escuchó a su padre preguntar…_¡Quién diablos estaría listo para que le destrocen el trasero!..._pensó mientras respondía con un movimiento de cabeza.

**¡SMACK!... ¡SMACK!... ¡SMACK!... ¡SMACK!...**Peter dejó caer su mano con fuerza dos veces a cada lado de las posaderas de su hijo.

**¡SMACK!...¡SMACK!...**Dos golpes más fuertes justo en el centro de las nalgas y Neal soltó un quejido que Peter aprovechó para comenzar a sermonear.

_-Somos tus padres y debes tratarnos siempre con respeto__**…**_**¡SMACK!...¡SMACK!...**_No más gritos, ni insultos…_**¡SMACK!... ¡SMACK!...**_o de lo contrario tendremos ésta charla nuevamente pero con mi cinturón…_**¡SMACK!...¡SMACK!...**_¿Quedó claro Neal?..._

_-__**Ouchhh…ssssiii…siiiii…lo siento mucho…**_El chico respondió apretando un poco sus dientes para no llorar abiertamente aunque de sus ojos caían varios lagrimones que iban mojado ligeramente la alfombra de la habitación.

Al terminar con la lección, Peter estaba preocupado…sabía que ésta no era ni por cerca la peor paliza que había dado a su hijo...pero _¿Por qué Neal llora tanto?..._ lo incorporó y le abrazó tan fuerte como pudo…Neal hipaba y aunque respondió el abrazo parecía como si llevase una carga pesada sobre sus hombros.

-_** Puedes contarme todo lo que te preocupe, te amo Neal, eres mi hijo…**_

_**-…eres nuestro hijo…**_Elizabeth dijo interrumpiendo desde la puerta…_**y nunca dejaremos de amarte…**_susurró cerca del oído de su niño.

Neal separó un brazo del cuello de Peter y abrazó a su madre también llorando como un mocoso desconsolado mientras su corazón le decía que éste era el momento perfecto de confesar a sus padres todo sobre el maldito asalto a la joyería… que por cierto se llevaría a cabo dentro de unas cuantas horas… "_Solo así podrás tener en paz tu conciencia"_…casi le escuchaba decir en su interior.

-_**Papá…mamá…yo…**_comenzó diciendo mientras miraba a su madre con sus ojos cargados de lágrimas…_**yo…yo…**_

Neal realmente no sabía que decir, se sentía culpable…pero…_culpable de qué?..._se preguntó a sí mismo librando una guerra fría contra su conciencia mientras las palabras tropezaban miserablemente en su boca…

-**yo…yo…**_**me siento muy cansado, podría tomar mi cena en mi habitación?...**_Preguntó en tono suave soltando el amarre de sus padres y desechando por completo sus pantalones se acomodó en ropa interior, boca abajo en la cama para agregar más dramatismo a sus palabras.

Elizabeth le miró fijo y suspiró, Peter estaba a punto de decir algo pero sintió que su esposa apretaba fuerte su mano…

_**-Claro tesoro, te traeré una cena ligera para que puedas dormir temprano hoy…**_Ella dijo con aire casi casual mientras jalaba a su esposo fuera de la habitación… _**Vamos Peter ayúdame un poco en la cocina…**_

El caballero abrió los ojos con sorpresa_**…¿En la cocina?...Pero…pero…**_

_**-Pero nada Peter…**_La dama reprendió en tono suave…_**Neal sabe que lo amamos y si necesita decirnos algo, tiene la plena seguridad que puede confiar en nosotros…**_dijo abrazando un poco a su esposo, luego mirando el cabello de su hijo que tenía la cara completa hundida en su almohada agregó con voz fuerte y clara…_**de la misma manera en que nosotros confiamos en él.**_

El agente Burke asistió con un movimiento de cabeza y dando un último vistazo al chico salió de la habitación.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose, fue la señal que indicó al corazón de Neal que ya podía desahogarse. Frotó un poco su trasero con ambas manos y comenzó a llorar mordiendo la pobre almohada para acallar sus gritos.

Pasó un buen tiempo y cuando pudo calmarse, escuchó los pasos de su madre que abría la puerta. Se arropó de pies a cabeza y fingió estar dormido. Escuchó un ruido en su mesa y un _**"Buenas noches hijo"**_ en un susurro.

Esperó unos minutos para despojarse de su fortaleza de tela, se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar por la habitación. Se acercó a su pequeño escritorio y vio un plato con bocadillos y una taza con leche pero no tenía hambre, así que abrió el la gaveta y sacó un lienzo para pintar y un par de lápices. Dio un vistazo a su reloj, contaba con algo de tiempo todavía, colocó una almohada sobre la silla y apartando la comida, se sentó cuidadosamente esperando a que su corazón le dictase lo que debía plasmar en el papel.

…

Mientras subía lentamente los escalones, los pensamientos iban y venían en la mente de la dama que no sabía qué hacer para motivar a Neal a desahogarse…Sus reflexiones le llevaron a concluir que solo le quedaban dos posibles opciones: una era abrazarlo y esperar a que el cerebro del joven testarudo recapacitara, pero…_no acababan de darle una clara oportunidad para hablar?_... Elizabeth dio otro suspiro y pensó en la otra alternativa, desenredar la lengua de su hijo a paletazos.

Estaba decidida aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas…y si debía, o no debía, usar la paleta para conversar, pues eso era decisión exclusiva de Neal. Abrió la puerta sin tocar y escuchó un rápido movimiento, al avanzar unos pasos notó que la cobija se había tragado por completo el cuerpo de su hijo. Le observó un rato y el chico parecía estar dormido, así que dejó la comida a un lado y dedicando al bulto de sábanas un cariñoso _**"buenas noches hijo"**_ decidió dejar al infantil agente de FBI completamente solo en la habitación.

Al bajar a la cocina Peter la esperaba ansioso….-_**¿Lograste hablar con él?**_...le preguntó tronando los dedos de su mano derecha.

-_**No pude hacerlo…es muy difícil conversar cuando a tu hijo se lo tragó una sábana…**_Ella dijo en tono derrotado.

_**-Ya veo, estaba dormido y no pudiste descubrir nada…**_

_**-No, el no estaba dormido y sí descubrí un par de cosillas…**_La dama reflexionó tomando un poco del té para los nervios que había preparado para su esposo…

-_**¿Un par de cosillas?...**_Peter preguntó con evidente curiosidad.

_**-Si, la primera es que TU hijo es un pésimo actor y la segunda es que no va decirnos absolutamente nada…**_Comentó provocando una mueca en el rostro de su esposo.

-_**Bueno, lamento decir que ésta será otra lección que TU hijo aprenderá por las malas…**_

_**-Sí lo sé…**_Elizabeth admitió con desgano y luego enterró su dedo índice en el pecho de su esposo… _**y recuerda que tú eres el "elegido" por el destino para enseñársela… **_

_**-¡Cómo olvidarlo!...si Neal necesita lecciones casi a diario!...si hasta parece que está dispuesto a pasarse el resto de la vida de pie!**_ …Peter se levantó de la silla y comenzó alzar la voz.

_**-Bueno, su cumpleaños se acerca y podemos comprarle una almohada que se adhiera al asiento de sus pantalones…**_La dama sonrió bromeando para relajar el ambiente.

_**-De acuerdo y cuando le regales a Neal la dichosa almohadita, de una vez me compras a mí un elegante ataúd de madera importada porque seguro que este mocoso malcriado e irresponsable me mata de un coraje antes de llegar a cumplir nuestras bodas de plata!...**_

_**-jajajajaja…no creo que lo del ataúd sea necesario…jajajaja…aunque tal vez si quieres que te compre "algo de madera importada", podría sugerirte comprar una paleta más grande…**_

_**-O un cinturón más grueso…o un lazo para amarrarlo a la cama y que no vuelva a escaparse…o una cinta para taparle la boca y que no nos mienta… o comprarle un…**_

_**-…un boleto para que haga una visita a Cascada y se divierta con sus amigos…**_Elizabeth dijo guiñando un ojo y comenzó a dar un suave masaje en el cuello del caballero…_**vamos reconoce que amas con locura a ese…a ese…¿cómo lo llamaste?...¿Mocoso malcriado e irresponsable?...**_

_**-Si Sra. Burke, me declaro culpable de amar con locura no solo a mi hijo…**_Peterconfesó sonriendo mientras alzaba a El en sus brazos…_**Si no también a mi bella esposa**_…dijo besándola con dulzura.

…_**.**_

Horas más tarde, Peter salía se la ducha silbando una canción, al parecer todo el estrés y la tensión habían desaparecido gracias a…a…uhmmm cómo explicarlo…gracias a un "milagro femenino", así que conservando su buen humor, terminó de secarse, se vistió a medias y salió de su habitación.

_**-¡MALDICION!**_

Elizabeth que aún se encontraba en la bañera, escuchó fuerte y claro el grito sabiendo que la hora del juicio final había llegado. Colocó una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y caminó hacia el cuarto de su hijo…en otras ocasiones nunca habría hecho eso…pero hoy…hoy su instinto le dijo que no tenía que preocuparse por el pudor, Neal no estaba en casa.

_**-¡YO LO VOY A MATAR!...**_Peter dijo desenrollando las almohadas que el fugitivo había acomodado sobre la cama para ocultar su ausencia.

_**-No cariño…no lo puedes matar porque entonces irías a la cárcel y yo tendría que buscarme otro esposo tan guapo e inteligente como tú…**_Ella le dijo al oído acariciando su cabeza y su cabello aún mojado.

-_**El!...deja de bromear…**_el caballeo dijo con una mueca indecisa, sin saber si reír o llorar con el comentario…_**no entiendo ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila?… **_

_**-Bueno Peter reconoce que comportamiento del chico no es una sorpresa…**_Elizabeth explicó en tono sereno mientras sacaba algo de una esquina del colchón y se sentaba en la cama…_**Desde que encontramos esto…**_dijo señalandouna revista en la mano…_**y descubriste a Neal y a Mozzie rondando la joyería, sabías que nuestro hijo se traía algo entre manos…es más...por eso lo hostigaste todo el día esperando que confesara! **_

Peter recordó lo acontecido esa mañana. Después de ojear la revista que El encontró, notó que Neal había marcado con un pincel rojo la fotografía de un precioso collar, así que impulsado por una corazonada, tomó nota de la dirección de la joyería y se dirigió con prisa hacia el lugar, preguntándose…_¿Cómo demonios conseguiría el chico tanto dinero para comprar el lujoso artículo?.._No había pasado mucho tiempo en su labor de vigilancia cuando su estómago brincó de los nervios…Neal apareció de presto frente a la joyería, y Mozzie le venía siguiendo, parecían discutir y no mostraban intención alguna de entrar. Estuvo tentado a encararlo…pero decidió optar por "motivarlo" a contárselo todo por sí mismo, así que arrancó el motor y se fue directo a la oficina.

Cuando Neal llegó con su acostumbrada frescura a la oficina, Peter "casualmente" le interrogó sobre el lugar dónde había desayunado, el chico mintió dando otra dirección y para cambiar el tema preguntó a su padre por qué tenía esa cara de vinagre agrio…

Bueno, era evidente que las cosas no estaban saliendo como el gran agente Burke esperaba…para ser sinceros, todo era un completo desastre y Peter estaba cada vez más cerca de estrangular a su hijo…aunque se conformó con decirle que todo su mal humor se debía a un caso especial del que no podía hablar. 

Peter dio un largo suspiro, en realidad deseaba haberse equivocado y que todo fuese un mal entendido…pero…ese cuarto vacío comprobaba su teoría…Se arrodilló hasta quedar frente a su esposa…_**Si no puedo matarlo…¿Qué debo hacer con él?...**_Preguntó a su con voz extremadamente cansada.

Elizabeth tomó la cara de su esposo entre sus manos y comenzó a hablar como quien dicta el itinerario de un evento social…_**Primero debes ir a buscarlo y evitar que cometa una locura de la que podría arrepentirse toda su vida… Segundo, lo traerás directo a casa... Tercero hablaras con él y le explicaras que su comportamiento no es ni remotamente aceptable… Cuarto, le vas a patear tan fuerte el trasero que pedirá que Santa le traiga un par de asentaderas nuevas de regalo de navidad y quinto, le dirás que lo perdonas y que lo amas más que a tu propia vida!...¿Alguna pregunta agente Burke?...**_La dama dijo con seriedad mirando directamente a los ojos de su esposo.

Peter alzó sus cejas al máximo…-_**Si tengo una pregunta…¿Crees que Neal aún piense que Santa Claus existe?...**_ preguntó sonriendo con desgano y El le devolvió la sonrisa.

Hacía una hora exacta que Peter se había marchado para cumplir el primer punto de su lista de obligaciones, Elizabeth se había vestido y ahora se encontraba sola en la habitación de Neal. Estaba nerviosa y enojada y caminaba de un lado a otro tratando de calmarse…_**"la próxima semana yo misma compraré una más grande" …**_Dijo para sí misma al contemplar la pequeña paleta de madera que colgaba de la puerta.

Dio un par de pasos atrás y sintió un poco de frío…la ventana estaba abierta. Se disponía a cerrarla cuando una ráfaga de viento arrojó al suelo un trozo de papel que se encontraba encima del escritorio…_**¿Será posible que este mocoso huyó de casa y nos dejó una nota de despedida?...**_ se preguntaba dando un vistazo y quedando de inmediato con la cara desencajada por la sorpresa_**…¿Pero cómo puede Neal hacer algo así?…**_ de verdad que esto había sido algo inesperado, sus ojos se hicieron agua y comenzó a llorar…

Cepillaba discretamente sus lágrimas con la manga de su blusa cuando notó un sencillo estuche color azul que resaltaba triunfante sobre la misma mesa…Apretó con fuerza el lienzo sobre su corazón que parecía salírsele del pecho mientras abría con cuidado la pequeña cajita.

_**-OH DIOS MIO!...**_exclamó sin poder contener el grito en su garganta al mismo tiempo que escuchaba un fuerte estruendo en el jardín y los ladridos de Satchmo.

…..

La calle estaba desierta, el silencio era casi macabro y solo el resplandor de la luna acompañaba al angustiado padre en su misión de cazar a su hijo fugitivo.

Peter había dado varias vueltas a la joyería y estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso…ni una sola alma, ni un solo ruido. Pasó media hora más y sintió que su pobre corazón trabajaba forzado y se debatía entre alegrarse de que Neal no estuviera asaltando la joyería o preocuparse porque no sabía dónde carajos estaba!...

Un par de minutos y la silueta de un hombre llamó su atención, iba vestido totalmente de negro y una gorra cubría completamente su rostro. Manos en sus bolsillos caminaba con precaución dando miradas furtivas a sus alrededores y se paró justo en la esquina opuesta a la joyería. Peter bajó del auto con sumo cuidado, sostenía su arma en la mano y rodeó la calle para sorprender al sospechoso por detrás.

**-**_**¡ARRIBA LAS MANOS!...**_El detectivegritó provocando en el asaltante el susto de su vida…


	3. Chapter 2 part II:Para la madre perfecta

Advertencias: La historia está inspirada en la serie White Collar, aclaro que el contenido de estas páginas son fruto de mi imaginación y no poseo los derechos de la misma. Las series y personajes mostrados en ella son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y sólo los utilizo con fines de diversión.

No pretendo con esto infringir ninguna ley de copyright ni obtener ninguna ganancia económica.

Todas mis historias contienen Spanking paternal. Si no le gusta, pues ustedes ya saben…

Escribir es mi pasatiempo favorito y el que disfruten de la historia es mi mejor recompensa, así que a leer!

**CAPITULO 2.2**

"**PARA UNA MADRE PERFECTA…DE UN HIJO CASI PERFECTO"**

Neal se encontraba con la cabeza inclinada y la mirada perdida en el polvoriento pavimento, con su cuerpo levemente recostado en la pared y sus pensamientos tan tristes como el penetrante silencio de aquel oscuro callejón.

**-**_**Ehhh bonito lugar para encontrarnos compañero!...**_Una jocosa voz saludó de improviso a nuestro angustiado amigo.

_**-¿Y qué querías Mozzie?... **_El chico preguntó con ironía sin levantar la mirada del suelo…_**¿Que nos encontráramos en mi casa, mientras tomábamos un par de cervezas?**_

_**-Ohhhh…veo que seguimos de buen humor!...**_Mozzie comentó en tono herido levantando sus manos en señal de paz y luego dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar…_**Pero en fin, vamos a terminar con esto de una maldita vez!**_

_**-No…yo…yo no voy…**_El chico dijo en un casi miedoso susurro sin levantar la mirada.

Mozzie detuvo sus pasos en seco…_**¿Qué?...**_Preguntó girándose para ver directo a la cara del chico de ojos azules.

-**DIJE- QUE- YO- NO - VOY**_**…**_Neal repitió con voz pausada y fuerte.

-_**Maldita sea Neal Caffrey!...**_Mozzie soltó un grito y pateó con fuerza el suelo levantando una pequeña nube de polvo al rededor de su zapato…_**¿Quién demonios te entiende?...Primero que te urge robar el collar y ahora me sales con que "yo no voy"…eres más indeciso que una mujer!...y la verdad es que tus cambios hormonales me están volviendo loco Caffrey…locoooooooo!**_

Mozzie estaba en pleno berrinche y con enormes deseos de ahorcar a su compañero que lo había hecho desvelarse toda la noche, pero Neal por el contrario parecía muy relajado tanto que comenzó a reírse a carcajadas…

_**-Ya deja de reírte que pareces un desquiciado!...**_El caballero reprendió a su amigo pero no pudo callarlo, así que con voz enojada le dijo en tono de advertencia…_**Neal estamos a mitad de la noche…solos…en un callejón oscuro…solos…donde nadie puede oírte gritar porque estamos SOLOS…así que yo me lo pensaría dos veces antes de seguir riéndote como un idiota!...**_

_**-Uuuuuuuhhhh…Mozzie que miedo!...**_ Neal se burló con tono fantasmal en medio de sus risas..._**no me digas que te asusta que estemos "solos"?…Temes que aparezca algún asesino serial y nos mate!...jajaja **_

_**-El que debería asustarse eres tú!...porque yo si siento enormes deseos de asesinarte aquí mismo!**_

_**-Ohhh vamos Mozzie…no entiendo porque te enojas!... Deberías estar feliz!**_

_**-Si estoy feliz!...sumamente feliz!..**_Mozziee comenzó a brincar de un lado a otro, pero su careta de payaso de circo cambió de pronto y se volvió para enfrentar a Neal**…**_**¿Sabes lo que me costó "afinar" los detalles para el robo de ésta noche?...**_

Las risas de Neal murieron ahogadas ante la pregunta de su amigo, le debía a Mozzie una explicación pero al final…¿Qué podía decirle que no sonara cursi o ridículo?... así que optó por decirle la verdad…

_**-Lo siento mucho compañero…**_comenzó diciendo con la cabeza baja…_**sé que hiciste mucho para ayudarme, eres un gran amigo…y créeme que lamento meterte en todo éste lío pero…es que…yo…yo…simplemente no puedo hacerlo…les prometí alejarme de ésta vida y no puedo defraudarlos, ellos me aman y confían en mí…y yo…yo no quiero fallarles otra vez…**_terminó explicando entre tartamudeos esperando el momento en que Mozzie empezara a burlarse de él por ser un cobarde o le diera por insultarlo por perder la oportunidad de un robo facil…pero para sorpresa de Neal , no fue ni lo uno…ni lo otro…

_**-¿Te refieres al agente Burke y su esposa?...**_Mozzie preguntó cauteloso como digiriendo las palabras que acababa de escuchar y Neal simplemente confirmó cono un movimiento de cabeza…

Pasaron un par de minutos en los que ambos caballeros se quedaron mudos, como si las ratas del callejón hubiesen devorado sus lenguas…-_**Es algo extraño eso de tener padres ¿no?...**_Mozzie comentó relajando un poco el ambiente, no tenía caso torturar más a su amigo, si muy en fondo, aunque siempre lo negara se sentía contento de que Neal al fin hubiese encontrado alguien que se preocupara por él y lo amara sin condiciones.

_**-Si es extraño…una experiencia feliz y en ocasiones bastante dolorosa…**_Neal respondió frotando en forma distraída su trasero.

Mozzie se percató del movimiento y comenzó a reírse…_**Ya vete a casa Caffrey, antes de que papá note tu ausencia y tengas que usar un par de pantalones "acolchonados" en la fiesta de tu madre!...yo me encargo del resto de nuestros asuntos…**_

Neal agradeció inmensamente la oscuridad que había en aquél callejón porque sus mejillas estaban de color rojo encendido…_**Gracias amigo…**_fue todo lo que pudo exclamar con sinceridad antes de marcharse corriendo del lugar mientras Mozzie caminaba en dirección exacta hacia la joyería…

No tardó mucho en llegar a su casa, vio con agrado que la ventana de su habitación aún seguía abierta, aparentemente ni Peter, ni El, se habían percatado de su ausencia todavía, así que una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y sintiendo, al fin paz en su conciencia comenzó a escalar tratando de llegar al gran ventanal.

Estaba a punto de acabar con éxito su misión asomando su bella cabecita por el marco de la ventana, cuando el grito de Elizabeth le asustó tanto cayó sentado en pleno jardín, haciendo un alboroto de los mil demonios!

_**-¡NEAL CAFFREY!...**_

Nuestro humilde mortal de ojos azules que se encontraba tirado sobre el césped, levantó su cabecita y dirigió cuidadosamente su mirada hacia cielo donde un ser supremo gritaba su nombre…

_**-Hoo..hooo..hola mamá...**_dijo alzando su mano para saludarla con timidez mientras tartamudeaba como un loco.

-_**¿Hooola mamá?... ¡Hoola mamá!...Neal qué demonios haces ahí sentado en el jardín a esta horas!...**_Elizabeth gritó sacando la cabeza por la ventana del cuarto.

_**-¿Me creerías que soy sonámbulo y me caí por la ventana?...**_Neal ofreció como respuesta pero los ojos de Elizabeth se estrecharon de coraje y nuestro niño reformó su excusa… _**Puessss…ehhh…yo…estaba disfrutando un poco de la hermosura de la diosa nocturna... o sea la brillante luna que nos ilumina…**_

_**-Ohhhh…**_La dama exclamó dando un irónico vistazo hacia el cielo…_**Pero yo no veo la bendita luna por ningún lado!...**_

_**-Seguro huyó derrotada ante tu belleza Mamá!...**_El chico se apresuró a decir cruzando sus piernas y adoptando una postura más relajada…_**Y no miento!...Te ves hermosa esta madrugada, como un ángel que…**_

_-…__**que está a punto de mandar tu sonámbulo trasero al infierno!...**_El ángel o mejor dicho Elizabeth sentenció desde su trono interrumpiendo la poética respuesta de su hijo…_**Ahora sube de inmediato antes que me decida a subirte yo pero de las orejas!...**_terminó gritando mientras cerraba con excesiva fuerza la ventana.

Neal se levantó despacito y sacudió con cuidado el asiento de su pantalón, su trasero estaba todavía adolorido de la pequeña charla que tuvo con su padre y sobretodo del golpetazo que se llevó al caer sentado mientras intentaba ingresar a su cuarto por la ventana…y si no hubiera escuchado el grito de Elizabeth que lo distrajo seguro hubiese escalado la pared sin problemas…_Por cierto…¿Por qué carajos gritó su madre anteriormente?...y ¿Qué hacía Elizabeth en su habitación de madrugada?...Dónde estaba Peter que no se había unido al club de "pateemos el trasero de Neal"?_

_**-¡NEAL CAFRREY TIENES TRES SEGUNDOS PARA ENTRAR…O DE LO CONTRARIO…!...**_La dama amenazó abriendo de par en par la puerta de la casa.

Neal suspiró y comenzó a refunfuñar de su mala suerte, estaba cansado, con el trasero adolorido y lo que menos deseaba era escuchar una conferencia y recibir otra paliza…_ ¡Caray Caffrey, dos palizas en menos de 24 horas, debe ser un record!_...Se dijo con tristeza mientras escuchaba fuerte y claro el conteo…_**UNOOOOOO…DOOOOOSSSSS…**_entonces el condenado al purgatorio se encontraba frente a su jueza celestial no desenado averiguar lo que pasaría si El llegaba a enojarse más.

La dama sacó una de las sillas del comedor y señaló a Neal con un gesto que debía sentarse…

_**-Ahora explícame por qué razón, MI hijo estaba tomando un paseo por el jardín en plena madrugada!...**_La dama exigió con voz suavemente peligrosa pero antes de que el querubín abriese su boquita para responder…_**Y te advierto que si vuelves a mencionar lo de la luna...**_Elizabeth respiró colocó su cara muy cerca de Neal…_**Voy a darte una nalgada por cada una de las estrellas que existan en el bendito sistema solar!...**_

Neal tragó saliva y asistió con la cabeza y sus ojos buen abiertos…ésta noche su madre no parecía exactamente un ángel hermoso y delicado, sino más bien un aterrador demonio con tridente y todo!

-_**Yo estaba en…en…**_Comenzó a balbucear pensando bien en su respuesta**…**_**bueno es que fui a visitar a…a…a…**_

…

_**-¡MOZZIE!...**_

Peter gritó a todo pulmón el nombre del personaje que se encontraba frente a él con las manos arriba y temblando del susto.

-_**Ehhh hola agente Burke…bonita noche para un paseo…¿No le parece?...**_Mozzie respondióen un tono casual como si estuvieran conversando en un parque a plena luz del día.

La cejas de Peter, se juntaron un poco…_**si es una bonita noche, aunque la hora es un poco inusual sobre todo para dar un paseo…¿No le parece?...**_El detective preguntó usando el mismo tono tranquilo y fresco de su acusado.

Mozzie soltó un graznido que parecía una risa contenida…_**Si, es una vieja costumbre…pasear por las madrugadas, pero parece que no soy el único que disfruta de ese hobbie…**_El hombre preguntó en tono malicioso.

-_**Yo no estoy de paseo…**_Peter respondió con amargura…_**Estoy buscando al fugitivo de mi hijo que…**_

_-__**Ohhh…no me digas que Neal huyó de casa!...**_

_**-Si, así parece…y me preguntaba si de casualidad lo viste "paseando" por éstos rumbos…**_

_**-Ehhh no...no lo he visto…**_Mozzierespondió muy seriecito…_**ehhh y**_**… **_**¿Cuándo bajará su arma agente Burke?...**_preguntó sintiendo un poco nervioso mientras sus brazos comenzaban acalambrarse.

-_**Cuando me digas la verdad…**_Peter respondió con igual seriedad.

**-**_**Ohhh vamos!...Pero qué piensa que me robé al muchacho…yo soy un hombre honrado!**_

_-__**Ahhh y qué planeaban hoy por la mañana frente aquella joyería?...¿Robar honradamente algún collar en especial?...**_Peter gritó señalando con su misma arma en dirección hacia el local.

Los ojos de Mozzie se abrieron tanto como la dichosa luna que, según Neal, brillaba en el cielo esa noche. El hombre no era tonto y dedujo que Peter los había seguido ésa mañana…pero de cuánto se había enterado?

-_**Bien veo que nos descubrió agente…**_Mozzie dijo en tono casi derrotado…_** ya no puedo mentirle más, sí Neal y yo pensábamos asaltar la joyería hoy…**_confesó en tono expentante.

Peter dio un amargo suspiro y bajó su arma…_**Si me lo imaginaba…**_comentó con desánimo mientras Mozzie casi se mordía el labio para no sonreír…_**pero aún así sube al auto que quiero oír la historia completa…y por cierto Neal se encuentra Bien…? **_

….

**-**_**Bien frito!...Estoy bien frito!...**_El chico de oro pensaba mientras su madre lo sermoneaba explicando que Peter había salido en su búsqueda.

Por los momentos Neal no había tenido oportunidad de hablar mucho que digamos, solo dijo que se había encontrado con Mozzie esa noche y luego su madre le interrumpió diciendo que ya sabían del robo a la joyería. Ahora Neal estaba seguro que Peter había atrapado a Mozzie y solo le quedaba rogar porque su amigo no le delatara…al menos no por completo.

_**-¡Me estás escuchando Neal Caffrey!...**_Elizabeth gritó regresando los pensamientos de su hijo a la tierra y colocando las manos en las caderas.

_**-Si señora…**_dijo en tono de profundo respeto…_**y lamento todos los problemas que ocasioné**_**…**Agregó con sinceridad bajando su cabeza avergonzado.

Elizabeth se inclinó para levantar la barbilla del chico y obligarlo a mirarla a los ojos…_**-¿Por qué lo hiciste Neal?...**_preguntó con evidente decepción…

Neal no pudo sostener ni medio segundo la mirada y comenzó a llorar…_**yo…yo…yo solo quería…**_

_**-…querías regalarme algo especial para mi cumpleaños…**_Ella completó la frase del joven que no podía articular las palabras…_**Y lo hiciste…tu regalo es hermoso…**_agregó con una sonrisa que provocó que Neal levantara de inmediato su cabeza.

-_**Me queda muy bien…¿No crees?...**_la dama dijo levantando con orgullo su muñeca y luciendo frente al embobado rostro de su hijo, un sencillo brazalete dorado.

-_**Pero…cómo…yo…Dónde...cómo…**_

_**-Uhmmm…No me digas que no era para mí!...**_ preguntó alarmada enderezándose de inmediato.

-_**¿Qué?...Claro que es tuyo!...si hasta una dedicatoria exclusiva solo para ti!...**_Neal brincó de la silla para estar de pie frente a su madre.

_**-¿Una dedicatoria?...¿El brazalete dice para Elizabeth Burke?...**_Ella repitió dando varias vueltas a su muñeca_…__**¿Dónde?...**_

_**-Aquí!...**_Neal sostenía la mano de Elizabeth y con voz dulce pero firme leyó la inscripción…_** "Para la madre perfecta"**_…

Luego apartando sus ojos de la sencilla joya y viendo directo al hermoso rostro de la dama…_**Ambos sabemos que no me diste la vida, pero si el privilegio de sentirme verdaderamente amado como a un hijo, así que pensé que esa era la dedicatoria que mejor podría describirte**_… agregó con una mirada tan tierna y sincera que estremeció el cuerpo de Elizabeth por completo…

Y para agregar más emoción a su discurso, terminó preguntando en un susurro lastimero_**…¿Me perdonas por hacerte pasar tantos malos ratos?...**_

…

_**-¡Por supuesto que voy a perdonarlo!...¿Pero qué clase de padre crees que soy?...**_Peter gritó indignado.

-_**Bueno, bueno no se enoje!..es que yo pensé que estarías enojado con el chico por…por…bueno por intenta robar el collar para la Sra. Burke…**_Mozzie intentaba calmar al detective.

_**-Si no niego que eso me hizo rabiar!...**_ _**Pero es mi hijo y no voy a quemarlo vivo...**__Por lo menos no su cuerpo completo!…_ El caballero pensó mientras continuaba gritando.

-_**Ok...ok, pero se arrepintió!...es por eso que no estábamos juntos!...**_Mozzie intentaba defender lo mejor que podía a su amigo.._**Tu hijo me dejo plantado en pleno robo!...**_dijo entre quejas, sonando como novia abandonada en pleno altar.

-_**Y más le vale que lo hizo!...**_ Peter respondió sintiéndose muy orgulloso de Neal y luego continuó reflexionando con voz suave y llena de sentimiento…_**No soportaría verlo en la cárcel o través, mi esposa y yo le amamos, es nuestro hijo…**_Dijo viendo directo a los ojos de Mozzie deseando que entendiera lo mucho que Neal representaba en sus vidas.

El caballero se estremeció al sentir la sinceridad reflejada tanto en los ojos como en las palabras de Peter…_**-El también les ama mucho aunque…**_Mozzie pensó muy bien en sus palabras_**…en ocasiones cometa errores y haga cosas estúpidas y peligrosas…recuérdelo siempre agente Burke…**_

Peter asistió creyendo que se refería a lo del robo fallido y Mozzie se alegró de haber sellado el tema….

_**-Hoy es el cumpleaños de mi esposa…y…y me gustaría que nos acompañaras…**_Peter ofreció de improviso y Mozzie quedó boquiabierto.

_**-¿Yo?...pero…pero…creí que era una fiesta familiar?...**_

_**-Y lo es…pero dado que eres amigo de nuestro hijo…creo que eso te convierte en parte de nuestra familia…**_Peter expresó sonriendo y Mozzie estaba a punto de sonreír también hasta que el detective añadió…_**Además creo que también te agradará pasar una semana "colaborando" con Elizabeth en sus obras de caridad…**_

_**-¿Obras de caridad?...**_Mozzie preguntó pensando que a Peter, el desvelo debía afectarle el cerebro…

_**-Sí, considéralo como parte de tu condena por intentar robar cierta joyería…**_El agente Peter Burke dijo en tono formal como si fuese un juez dictando su sentencia…

_**-Uffff Debo entender que me está castigando?...**_La verdad es que Mozzie no se lo podía creer...

-_**Bueno piensa que las cosas podrían haber sido peor…**_Peter dijo con naturalidad palmeando el hombro de Mozzie como si fuesen colegas…

_**- ¿Peor?...estoy sentenciado a trabajos comunitarios por una semana!...Cómo podría ser peor?**_

Peter no respondió nada simplemente se echó a reír relajado pensando en cómo la estaría pasando su hijo enfrentando la ira de la dulce Elizabeth…

…..

_**-Pero si yo no hice nada!...**_Neal rogaba con sus ojos de cachorrito asustado dando un par de pasos en retroceso...No, definitivamente las cosas no le estaban saliendo como ilusamente pensó que serían. Después que se disculpó y que su madre le abrazara y llorara a su lado…pensó o mejor dicho, casi apostaba que se salvaba de una buena tunda…pero por mala suerte o por simples antojos de la escritora del relato, Elizabeth había programado un final diferente para el trasero de su hijo…

_**-¿Qué no hiciste nada?...entonces escapar por la ventana y tomar paseos nocturnos es algo normal para ti!...**_La dama dio sin gritar pero con una voz muy pero muy serio…

_**-Ohhh vamos mamá…**_Neal dijo en su típico tono de frescura**…**_**¿Podemos olvidar todo el asunto?...Digo, ya que papá no está y…**_

_**-Y mi autoridad te vale un pepino…**_Elizabethdijo echando fuego por sus hermosos ojos, le molestó mucho que su hijo tratara de salir por la puerta fácil solo porque Peter no estaba en casa…

Neal tragó saliva y supo que había metido la pata con su comentario, así que intentando remediar el lío…_**Sabes que eso no es cierto mamita linda…**_exclamó con esa voz sedosa y sensual capaz de derretir a todas las mujeres del mundo (si, yo misma me incluyo en la cuenta)..._**lo que ordenes lo cumplo sin dar ni una sola queja porque yo te respeto y amo muchísimo…**_

_**-Bien me alegra oírlo, porque tu mamita linda te ordena que te des la vuelta y te inclines sobre la mesa…**_Elizabeth dijo levantando una ceja y Neal la miró con ojos asustados dispuesto a debatir las "ordenes" de su adorada madre, pero cuando estaba a punto de hablar…

-_**Dijiste que no darías ni una solo queja…**_ La dama exclamó callándolo de inmediato…_**Así que Simplemente obedece…**_

Neal estaba algo sorprendido…o mejor dicho, estaba muuuuuuuuuuy sorprendido, pero obedeció no sin antes dedicar a su madre una mirada desafiante.

Viendo que Neal se había inclinado, Elizabeth se dio el lujo de respirar y dejar caer sus hombros en señal de abatimiento…definitivamente no le gustaba ésta parte del trabajo maternal, pero tampoco podía evadir sus responsabilidades. Suspiró de nuevo y dio un vistazo a sus manos, recordando cierta conversación en especial.

Neal esperó a que El comenzara con las nalgadas, pensándolo bien, estaba seguro que no lo pasaría tan mal, después de todo las manitos de su madre eran frágiles comparadas con las manos de Peter…o con la horrorosa paleta…o con el cin…

_**-OUCHHHHHH!...**_Dejando de lado sus reflexiones,Neal soltó un grito registrando perfectamente el impacto del cinturón de su padre sobre sus asentaderas...era un tipo de picadura especial que no tenía comparación...

Elizabeth dejó caer tres veces más el cinto con fuerza, si emitir ni una sola palabra ante los quejidos de Neal que se levantó de la mesa y comenzó a sobar colita dando a su madre una mirada herida…

-_**No recuerdo haber dicho que podías levantarte**__…_Ella dijo en tono severo

_**- Y yo no recuerdo en qué momento apareció ese maldito cinturón en tus manos!...**_

_**-Neal cuidado con tu boca!... y vuelve a tu posición que aún faltan diez cintazos más!**_

_**-¿Diez?...**_Neal le reclamó**, **en verdad que se sentía timado, ultrajado, traicionado…este era el fin del mundo para nuestro muchacho!…su mamá, su dulce mamita le estaba castigando… y con el cinturón!

La dama notó la mirada dura y seca reflejada en los ojos azules de su hijo y debía hacer algo para doblegar el comportamiento tan rebelde que Neal le estaba mostrando…pero qué?...¿Esperar a que Peter llegara?...¿Amenazarlo?...o…quizá…

_**-Neal, cuando me dijiste que yo era para ti, una "madre perfecta"…¿A qué te referías exactamente?...**_Elizabeth preguntó dejando sobre la mesa el cinturón. 

_-__**¿Qué?...**_Neal estaba continuaba frotando su retaguardia y la verdad esperaba cualquier otra reacción de su madre…menos que deseara una típica charla familiaryjusto en estos momentos agudos momentos!

-_**Neal…te das cuenta que estás actuando como si yo no tuviera derecho a castigarte?**_

_**-¿Yo?...**_El chico preguntó señalándose a sí mismo como si existiera otro Neal más en la misma casa.

Elizabeth suspiró nuevamente, pero no bajó ni un segundo su mirada…_**Si tú Neal Caffrey Burke!...**_Dijo con voz solemne y muy seria de sí misma…_**Tú que piensas que una "madre perfecta" es aquella solo sirve para mimarte y defender tu trasero cuando haz metido la pata!...**_Caminó un par de pasos más cerca del muchacho que le miraba boquiabierto y le señaló con su dedo índice en el pecho…_**Tú**__**que dices que me amas pero me ocultas cosas…tú que alegas respetar mi autoridad pero saltas por la ventana de madrugada y te importa un rábano dejar que muera de la preocupación!... **_

Sujetando el rostro de su hijo con amabas manos lo acercó hasta que toparon nariz con nariz…_**Tu Neal…que eres mi hijo y por quien estoy dispuesta a morir con tal de evitar que vuelvas a la cárcel de nuevo…**_Ella dijo con voz suave y dolida mientras soltaba la cara de Neal.

El joven de inmediato recostó su cabeza en el hombro de su madre, se sentía sumamente avergonzado por sus desplantes y estaba sollozando como un mocoso de cinco años pero no le importaba.

Elizabeth aspiró sintiendo aflojar un nudo en su garganta y continuó hablando…_**Neal siempre perdonaré tus errores… pero tengo la responsabilidad de disciplinarte y no creas que es fácil para mí tener que azotarte pero…**_

_**-Pero lo haces porque me amas…**_El chico__terminó susurrandoen su oído…_**Perdóname mamá…**_se disculpó en tono humilde y sincero mientras se inclinaba nuevamente sobre la mesa.

Elizabeth no se sorprendió…conocía bien el corazón bueno que existía dentro de ese adolescente irrespetuoso y rebelde. Tomó nuevamente el cinto entre sus manos y le dejó caer nuevamente con fuerza uno…dos…tres…cuatro… cinco…cintazos y las pierdas de Neal flaquearon y sus manos soltaron los bordes de la mesa para cubrir su parte trasera pero de inmediato volvió a asumir su posición…_**Lo siento mamita, te prometo mantener mi nariz lejos de la ventana…**_Dijo con los dientes apretados

Si no fuera porque la situación no era para nada cómica, Elizabeth se hubiese sonreído del tono dulce y aniñado de su hijo. Sacudió su cabeza y repartió los últimos cinco golpes…

_ZASSS!...__**Preferiría **__ZASSS!...__**que mantuvieras**__ ZASSS!...__** tu nariz **__ZASSS!...__**lejos de problemas**__…ZASSS!..._

_-__**OUCHHH…AOICCCCGG…OWWWW!...**_Neal gritó pensando entre cada azote que lo más sabio sería mantener a su trasero lejos del cinturón de su padre!

_**- Puedes levantarte…**_Elizabeth le dijo notando que Neal no se había movido.

El chico se levantó y se arrojó a los brazos de su madre y cumplió con la otra parte de su labor…mimar y consolar a su hijo.

Juntos caminaron hacia su habitación, pero El lo dejó para que Neal descansara por lo menos unas horas…aunque para Neal fueron apenas unos segundos...

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado exactamente pero se sentía tan adolorido que no podía dormir, se levantó y con coraje se quitó el pantalón y arrojó al suelo…el roce lo estaba matando!..._**Carajo cómo voy a ponerme mi smoking en la fiesta si me duele tanto el trasero!...**_Dijo en son de reclamo al mismo tiempo que una carcajada interrumpía el apogeo de su berrinche…


End file.
